


Последний герой

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Cannibalism, Canon Het Relationship, Gen Work, Horror, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Кто и зачем собрал на борту яхты у побережья Панамы братьев Холмс, Мэри, Молли, Мориарти и других героев сериала? Частичное AU по отношению к событиям 3, 4 сезонов.Нечто среднее между Последним героем, Десятью негритятами и Охотниками за разумом.





	1. Были сборы недолги

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4949111

\- Я предлагаю вам не только принять участие в популярном телешоу и проснуться знаменитой, но и уникальный шанс понаблюдать за изолированной группой людей из разных слоёв общества, которые вынуждены длительное время находиться вместе и бороться за выживание. Весьма ценный опыт для психиатра вашего уровня, на основе которого вы наверняка сможете написать книгу или докторскую диссертацию, - немолодой импозантный мужчина сумасшедшим не выглядел и говорил довольно убедительно.

\- Интересное предложение, но не думаю, что смогу там долго продержаться, - уклончиво ответила Луиза Мортимер.

\- Да бросьте, доктор Мортимер, вы выросли в деревне и с юных лет привыкли к физическим нагрузкам, ездили верхом, ходили в походы со скаутами. Вот и считайте это приключение таким же походом, только чуть более затянувшимся. У вас всё равно немного клиентов в этом медвежьем углу, а после шоу появится возможность перебраться поближе к цивилизации.

А ведь он прав, она действительно ничего не теряет, кроме Генри Найта, ходящего к ней на приём скорее по привычке, да пары неудачников, у которых нет друзей, чтобы излить им душу за стаканом виски в пабе. У каждого человека наступает момент, когда ему хочется переменить свою судьбу, и Луиза как раз недавно подумывала о том, что ей стоит хотя бы на время уехать из Дартмура. А тут такая возможность. Причём сама в руки плывёт. Неужто она окажется настолько ленива, чтобы протянуть их и ухватиться за сию возможность? Нет, Луиза Мортимер была не ленива и далеко неглупа, поэтому приняла предложение участвовать в шоу.

 

Когда-то Билли Уиггинс был подающим надежды химиком, а сейчас стал торчком, живущим в ожидании очередной дозы и пытающимся любыми способами раздобыть средства на то, чтобы за неё заплатить. Этот лощёный господин, в очках и дорогом пальто, забредший в столь поздний час туда, куда не следовало, казался лёгкой добычей. Вот Билли и решил снять с его руки дорогие часы и пару перстней. Но не тут-то было. Как только Билли прижал к стене дома свою жертву, из-за угла выскочили какие-то мордовороты и скрутили несостоявшегося грабителя в бараний рог.

\- Молодой человек, может, вы не в курсе, но существует множество способов легально зарабатывать деньги, - холодно сказал важный господин.

\- Столько, сколько мне нужно, не заработаешь честным путём, - усмехнулся Уиггинс.

\- Ошибаетесь. Через два дня стартует новый сезон телешоу «Выживший», победитель которого получит миллион фунтов и автомобиль от спонсора проекта. Каждый участник получит денежное вознаграждение, прямо пропорциональное времени, в течение которого он сможет продержаться на необитаемом острове. Ещё не поздно стать одним из участников.

\- Полагаю, что должен подписать контракт кровью? – пошутил Билли.

\- Достаточно будет подписи шариковой ручкой на стандартном бланке, - ответил странный господин и достал лист бумаги.

 

Генри Найт всё ещё пребывал в сомнениях после разговора со своим психиатром. Никогда не подозревал у этой сдержанной женщины склонности к авантюризму, и вдруг она заявила, что уезжает на полтора месяца для участия в шоу «Выживший», поэтому сеансов в ближайшее время не будет. Не то, чтобы Генри так в них нуждался, но он привык время от времени поговорить по душам с мисс Мортимер. Странно, психологических проблем у него больше не было – не мучили по ночам кошмары и обрывки старых воспоминаний, но потребность в психиатре осталась. Генри до сих пор не мог понять, было ли это психологической зависимостью или романтическим чувством, влекущим его к симпатичной женщине-врачу. Она сказала, что на шоу можно подзаработать денег, а у него как раз были проблемы с оплатой содержания слишком большого для одного человека дома. Вот Генри и решил тоже принять в нём участие. Он позвонил Луизе и поинтересовался, может ли он к ней присоединиться. Она с кем-то переговорила и, перезвонив ему, сообщила, чтобы он срочно собирал вещи.

 

Мэри распечатала конверт и, чтобы Джон ничего не заподозрил, постаралась изобразить скучающий вид, читая письмо, словно это был очередной рекламный проспект или счёт за квартиру. «Вам надлежит срочно прибыть в Панама-Сити и выполнить заказ, иначе Ваш жених узнает о Вашем подлинном имени и весьма сомнительном прошлом. Подробности на месте». Коротко и ясно. Авиабилет и проспект отеля, где для неё был забронирован номер, прилагались. Вероятно, заказчик, прекрасно осведомлённый о её прошлом, не хочет рисковать, поэтому и не прислал фото и досье человека, которого ей предстояло ликвидировать. Мэри надеялась, что смогла перевернуть ту страницу своей жизни, но это оказалось непросто. Она потратила немало сил, чтобы втереться в доверие и подружиться с секретаршей мистера Магнуссена, который знал о ней всё, но воспользоваться этой дружбой и изъять компрометирующие её материалы не успела. Мисс Морстен не сомневалась, что именно Магнуссен был автором письма, которое она держала сейчас в руках. Придётся согласиться, но в качестве платы запросить не деньги, а информацию, которой он может её шантажировать.

Мэри спрятала письмо в карман домашнего халата и подошла к Ватсону, погружённому в чтение новостей с экрана ноутбука, положила руки ему на плечи и спросила:

\- Дорогой, ты сможешь обойтись без меня несколько дней? Мне нужно срочно съездить в Суссекс, чтобы навестить заболевшую подругу моей покойной матери.

\- Я мог бы взять отпуск и поехать вместе с тобой. Мне было бы интересно посмотреть, где ты жила в детстве и познакомиться с твоими друзьями, - оставляя ноутбук в сторону, предложил Джон.

\- Не стоит, почти все мои близкие друзья давно оттуда разъехались, и этот визит будет не очень-то приятным, ведь на больных ты успеваешь насмотреться и на работе. Лучше просто отдохни и встреться с друзьями, - предложила Мэри.

\- Когда ты уезжаешь?

\- Как только соберу вещи, - ответила Мэри и пошла в спальню.

\- К чему такая спешка? Неужели ей так плохо? Это письмо от неё?

\- Да, Джон. 

\- Я проведу тебя на вокзал.

\- Не стоит, вещей у меня немного, я вызову такси.

 

Почтовая программа звякнула, оповещая о пришедшем письме. Джон не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел, от кого оно было. Майор Джеймс Шолто, обитавший сейчас в Панаме, приглашал его к себе в гости. Как нельзя кстати. Пока Мэри будет навещать своих друзей, он сможет вырваться на встречу со старым другом и в последний раз покутить в статусе холостяка. Ватсон сразу же написал ответ, выражая согласие, и принялся подыскивать самый экономичный маршрут. Он даже не подозревал, с каким именно другом, кроме Шолто, ему предстоит вскоре встретиться…

 

Майкрофт Холмс был уверен, что Грегори обрадуется сюрпризу, ведь не каждый день скромному инспектору Скотленд-Ярда выпадает возможность отдохнуть на тропических островах. Однако Лестрейду не понравилось, что Холмс заранее всё решил и ставит его перед фактом. Грег предпочёл бы провести отпуск в спокойном уединённом месте с мягким климатом, рыбача или охотясь, а не сгорая на солнце в обществе богатых снобов.

\- Почему ты не обсудил это со мной? – проворчал он и достал из рабочего стола кулёк с пончиками.

\- Потому что не хотел испортить сюрприз, - Майкрофт намеревался совместить приятное с полезным – отдых с любовником со встречей с братом, с которым они условились повидаться в Панама-Сити перед поездкой на курорт.

\- Тоже мне сюрприз… - Грегори смачно поглощал пончики, явно провоцируя Майкрофта нарушить диету.

\- Отдых – это не единственное, что нас там ожидает. Будут ещё встречи с интересными людьми… - вкрадчиво произнёс Майкрофт и склонился над Грегом то ли за пончиком, то ли за поцелуем.

\- Вот этого-то я и опасаюсь, что ты увлечёшься общением со своими интересными людьми и позабудешь обо мне, - отклоняясь назад, ответил инспектор.

\- Обещаю, что подобного не случится, и ты сам будешь рад пообщаться с этим человеком.

\- Смотри, Майк, а то будешь разговаривать со своим зонтом, пока мы не вернёмся, - пригрозил Грегори и позволил наконец себя поцеловать.

 

\- Представляешь, никогда ничего не выигрывал, а сейчас получил приз, правильно назвав все прозвучавшие по радио песни, - сказал Том, протягивая Молли две путёвки на фешенебельный курорт на одном из островов в бассейне Карибского моря.

\- Я думала, что так только в кино бывает, - ответила Хупер. – Боже, мне совершенно нечего надеть – моему самому новому купальнику уже лет пять, и он болтается на мне, как тряпка! А может, и не болтается, я не примеряла его с тех пор, как купила на Рождественской распродаже в «Хэрродс» сама не знаю, зачем. Теперь-то знаю. И мне нужны несколько новых купальников, парео, сарафан, шлёпанцы, солнцезащитные очки и шляпка… - затараторила она, торопливо роясь в сумочке в поисках кредитки.

\- Вылет завтра утром. Зачем тебе бегать по магазинам здесь? Мы можем купить всё необходимое на месте, - предложил Том.

\- Ну уж нет, вдруг там не будет нужного размера или фасона и вообще не лишай девушку удовольствия прошвырнуться по магазинам, - Молли наконец-то выудила из недр сумочки кредитку и теперь задумчиво вертела её в руках, пытаясь понять, на сколько покупок ей хватит денег.

 

\- Салли, я знаю, где сейчас находится Шерлок, - возбуждённо говорил давно небритый и немытый Андерсон, бегая по увешанной вырезками и схемами комнате. 

\- Всё никак не угомонишься? Этот фрик давно сдох и пошёл на корм червям, а ты из-за своих бредовых идей пустил свою карьеру псу под хвост, - поморщилась Салли Донован.

\- Никакой это не бред, вот, смотри, это выкладки физика, который подробно расписал все фазы падения и доказал, что Шерлок избежал смертельных травм благодаря тому, что сначала столкнулся с бортиком стоявшего у обочины грузовика… - Филипп ткнул ей под нос какие-то бумаги.

\- Прости, но у меня нет времени читать всю эту белиберду, меня ещё ждёт в офисе пара отчётов баллистической экспертизы, - отмахнулась мулатка.

\- Как хочешь, может, ты тогда посмотришь на схему его передвижений по миру? Я вычислил маршрут и точно знаю, где он будет в ближайшее время. Моя группа собрала денег на билеты. Мы можем полететь с тобой вдвоём в Панаму.

\- Почему бы тебе не взять с собой жену? – не преминула подколоть бывшего любовника Салли.

\- Потому что она давно от меня ушла. Мы оформляем развод. Как только я его получу, то смогу жениться на тебе, а эта поездка могла бы стать нашим досрочным медовым месяцем.

От такого предложения Донован сменила гнев на милость:

\- Ох, я бы не против полежать на пляже, пока ты будешь гоняться за призраком Шерлока, но инспектор Лестрейд тоже собрался в отпуск и решил свалить всю свою работу на меня.

\- Так найди того, на кого её можно перебросить.

\- А ты хотя бы помойся и побрейся перед тем, как выходить из дома. Ты в курсе, что у тебя в квартире смердит так, словно что-то заползло и сдохло?

\- Не замечал, - пожал плечами Андерсон.

\- Естественно, смердит-то от тебя, - хмыкнула Салли.

 

\- Мисс Райли, у меня есть для вас сенсационная новость, касающаяся Шерлока Холмса, - сообщил приятный мужской голос, когда Китти взяла трубку.

\- Всё, что касается этого афериста, уже давно никого не интересует, - раздражённо бросила Китти, собираясь бросить и трубку, но не успела, ибо собеседник сообщил:

\- Шерлок Холмс жив.

\- Не может быть, - выдохнула Китти, сердце которой вдруг отчаянно забилось.

\- Вы сами можете лицезреть его живым и здоровым, если вылетите сегодня в Панама-Сити, - сказал незримый собеседник.

\- Сегодня? За какие шиши? Как я смогу убедить редактора отправить меня в командировку за казённый счёт за столь сомнительной новостью? - журналистка всё ещё колебалась, ведь это могло оказаться всего лишь чьей-то глупой шуткой.

\- А что вы скажете на то, если я оплачу вам билет до Панамы?

\- Во сколько вылет? – с трудом сдерживая волнение, спросила мисс Райли.

Возможно, это был её единственный шанс прославиться, шанс, который она упустила с этим чёртовым Холмсом два года назад.

\- Рейс на Нью-Йорк в шесть вечера, там будет пересадка.

\- Окей, я полечу. Спасибо за информацию и за билет, мистер…

Однако незнакомец уже повесил трубку. Китти уж было подумала, что её разыграли, но через полчаса курьер доставил в редакцию конверт с билетами, и ей пришлось срочно бежать домой, чтобы успеть собрать самое необходимое в дорогу.

 

\- Знаешь, где мы сможем разделаться с Холмсами? – спросил Мориарти у своего верного соратника (и не только) Себастьяна Морана.

\- Ну? – угрюмо бросил тот, разбирая пистолет, чтобы развлечься.

\- Завтра в Панаме, - самодовольно улыбнулся криминальный гений.

\- С чего такая уверенность? – поинтересовался снайпер.

\- Один из моих осведомителей сообщил, что у братьев там встреча. Но они не подозревают, что на этой встрече появимся ещё и мы с тобой.

\- Наконец-то мы поквитаемся с этими умниками, - плотоядно улыбнулся Себастьян.

 

Ирэн Адлер задумчиво вертела в руках два приглашения на обед у губернатора. Наверняка там будет много влиятельных особ, с которыми стоит завести выгодные знакомства. Конечно, её положение было всё ещё довольно опасным, и ей не следовало привлекать к себе излишнее внимание, но искушение снова занять то место в обществе, к которому она всегда стремилась, оказалось слишком велико.

\- Кейт, приготовь моё лучшее вечернее платье, - распорядилась она и направилась в ванную. – И выбери что-нибудь для себя, будешь меня сопровождать.

 

Чарльз Магнуссен был весьма доволен интригой, которую затеял. Почти все участники скоро будут в сборе. Дело оставалось за малым – не хватало последнего участника и ведущего. Ведущим он намеревался стать сам, а вот роль последней участницы должна была исполнить его секретарша, его глаза и уши (не считая микрофонов и камер наблюдения, разумеется). Он нажал кнопку селектора и распорядился:

\- Джанин, закажи ещё один билет до Панамы. На своё имя. Отправишься туда на встречу со своей подружкой Мэри Морстен и передашь ей от меня послание. Нет, я не могу доверить такое бумаге или электронной почте, только тебе. Сделай мне кофе.

\- Хорошо, мистер Магнуссен, - сказала Джанин.

\- Это ещё не всё, ты передашь ей имя, которое сейчас скажу, но только тогда, когда я дам тебе команду, - вот теперь действительно всё, подготовительная фаза операции успешно завершена.


	2. Нежданно-негаданно

\- Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, Майкрофт, чтобы поверить в то, что ты выдернул меня с работы только ради того, чтобы вместе поваляться на пляже. Такое времяпрепровождение явно не в твоём вкусе, если конечно там не будет пары министров иностранных дел или особо важного агента МИ-6, - задумчиво произнёс Грегори.

\- Общение с моим братом явно пошло на пользу твоему интеллекту, - сказал Майкрофт и снова уставился в иллюминатор, сказав достаточно для того, чтобы Лестрейд надолго задумался.

Прибыв в пункт назначения, они вышли из самолёта и, пройдя таможенный и паспортный контроль, забрали чемоданы и направились к стоянке такси. Грег удивился, когда Майкрофт, вместо того, чтобы попросить таксиста отвезти их на пристань в районе Амадор, откуда они собирались отправиться на пароме на остров Табога, произнёс название отеля.

\- Разве мы собирались останавливаться в городе? – поинтересовался Лестрейд, опасаясь, что всякая надежда на спокойный отдых летит в тартарары.

\- Ненадолго. Сначала мы кое с кем встретимся, а после этого сразу отправимся отдыхать, - ответил Майкрофт, укрепив тем самым подозрения Лестрейда в том, что поездка на отдых была всего лишь предлогом для тайной встречи на нейтральной территории с законспирированным агентом МИ-6, а то и премьер-министром дружественной или не очень страны инкогнито.

 

\- Ну вот, смотри, Майкрофт Холмс, а с ним инспектор Лестрейд, а ты не верила мне, - сказал Андерсон, издали завидев знакомых в аэропорту. – Нужно осторожно проследить за ними, и они выведут нас на Шерлока.

\- Мало ли зачем эти двое приехали в Панаму, - скептически заметила Донован.

\- А вот сейчас мы это и проверим, - Филипп надел тёмные очки и потянул Салли за ближайшую колонну. – Лучше, чтобы они нас не заметили.

\- Не учи учёного, я не в первый раз веду слежку за подозреваемыми, - буркнула Салли.

Двигаясь по залу аэропорта мелкими перебежками, они последовали за Холмсом и Лестрейдом.

 

Себастьян Уилкс часто летал вокруг света и не в первый раз сталкивался с накладками, однако со столь вопиющим безобразием встретился впервые. Мало того, что самолёт, летевший в Картахену, из-за ухудшения там погодных условий сел в Панаме, так ещё выяснилось, что его багаж по ошибке отправили в Мехико. Вот и пришлось застрять в Панама-сити, пока не вернут его вещи. Однако Уилкс не был бы собой, если бы не извлёк выгоды из вынужденной задержки, ведь это давало ему возможность зарегистрировать здесь оффшор.

Он собирался остановиться в роскошном отеле Венето Виндхам Гранд, где можно было бы развлечься в казино, но там не оказалось свободных номеров, поэтому пришлось отправиться в более скромный Континенталь. Вот уж чего не ожидал Себастьян, так это того, что наткнётся в этом отеле на своего покойного сокурсника Шерлока Холмса в роли портье.

\- Шерлок? Ты жив? – окликнул он бывшего однокашника. – Как такое может быть? Я ведь читал в газетах о твоей гибели.

\- Ты до сих пор веришь тому, что пишут газеты? Может, ты веришь ещё и тому, что на заборах написано? – в свойственной ему манере ответил тот. – Как видишь, слухи о моей смерти оказались сильно преувеличены.

\- А ты что делаешь здесь в таком виде, очередное расследование проводишь? Что заинтересовало тебя на это раз, кража брильянтов из сейфа отеля, таинственное убийство или возможный политический скандал?

\- Что бы это ни было, тебя оно не касается, - отрезал Шерлок. – Прости, но я должен работать, ты не единственный постоялец этого отеля, - сказав это, он направился к только что подошедшей паре посетителей, в одном из которых Себастьян с удивлением узнал старшего брата этого социопата.

Грегори буквально онемел от потрясения, увидев невозмутимую физиономию своего безвременно погибшего друга.

\- Я же говорил, что люди, с которыми мы встретимся, будут и тебе интересны, - флегматично заметил Майкрофт, втайне наслаждаясь этой немой сценой.

\- Здравствуй, Майкрофт, - Уилкс бесцеремонно пожал руку старшего Холмса. - Понятно, значит, дело всё-таки политическое, - сказал он, подмигивая, Шерлоку.

\- Скорее, семейное, - обдал его арктическим холодом Майкрофт.

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, представь мне нового члена семьи, - не отставал назойливый Уилкс.

\- Позволь тебе представить друга и в некотором смысле коллегу моего брата инспектора Грегори Лестрейда, - процедил Майкрофт, поняв, что этот нахал всё равно от них не отстанет. – Грег, это Себастьян Уилкс, он имел несчастье учиться вместе с моим братом.

Грег наконец-то отмер, сдержанно кивнул Уилксу и бросился обнимать Шерлока.

\- Хм, я думал, что он с тобой, - озадаченно произнёс Уилкс.

\- Себастьян, неужели ты не видишь, что мешаешь воссоединению семьи.

\- Вряд ли он способен помешать, а вот я действительно собираюсь нарушить эту идиллию, - прозвучал за спиной у Шерлока знакомый манерный голос, принадлежавший не менее манерному Джиму Мориарти, который, поигрывая пистолетом, незаметно нарисовался рядом, одетый в ослепительной белизны брюки и тенниску.

Грегори было дёрнулся за несуществующим табельным оружием, забыв, что оно осталось в Лондоне, и тут же замер, почувствовав, что в его спину упирается дуло пистолета сообщника Мориарти.

\- Пожалуй, вы правы, я действительно оставлю вас, - тут же сдался Уилкс, намереваясь улизнуть от греха подальше, но не тут-то было.

\- Стоять! – рявкнул на него полковник Моран, да так, что бедняга едва в штаны не наложил. – Никому не двигаться, Джеймс говорить будет.

Мориарти преувеличенно низко поклонился и начал:

\- Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались… - однако донести до благодарных слушателей свою мысль ему не удалось, поскольку его прервал ворвавшийся в отель Андерсон, который сразу же кинулся к Шерлоку.

\- Шерлок! Я знал, я был уверен, что ты жив!

\- Чёрт побери, так этот фрик действительно не помер, - удивилась следовавшая за ним на некотором расстоянии Донован.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Моран и Мориарти отвлеклись на вновь прибывших, Шерлок и Грегори выбили у них из рук оружие. Андерсон бросился обнимать Шерлока, а Джим обиженно проворчал:

\- Может, и меня кто-нибудь обнимет? Неужели вы не соскучились по мне?

\- Я могу, - предложила подоспевшая Донован и выполнила нежный удушающий приём, которым обычно утихомиривала пьяных хулиганов.

\- Мисс, ваши объятия чересчур тесны. Хотя я бы не возражал, если бы на вашем месте оказался Шерлок.

\- Так и знал, что ты педик, - заключил Шерлок. – Первое впечатление о человеке обычно оказывается самым верным.

\- Это сейчас нормально, - осклабился Джим. – Может, хватит торчать в фойе? Давайте отправимся в нумера.

\- Вот в этом он прав, - поддержал Мориарти Майкрофт. – Шерлок, что там у нас со свободными номерами?

Шерлок отмахнулся от вышедшей из ступора охраны отеля, мол всё нормально, свои люди, и потянулся за ключами. Однако в этот момент в отель вошли новые действующие лица. Люди в строгих чёрных костюмах подошли к колоритной толпе, собравшейся у ресепшена, и вручили каждому из них именное приглашение на званый обед, который должен был состояться на яхте губернатора.

\- Постойте, это наверняка какая-то ошибка! – воскликнул Андерсон, вертя в руках конверт. – Губернатор не знает меня.

\- Зато вас знают эти господа. Мой хозяин не ошибается, - ответил один из суровых мужчин.

\- Нам нужно переодеться, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Всё необходимое вы получите на месте. Нам приказано доставить вас немедленно, - сказал на это другой.

\- Майк, это твои штучки? – спросил негромко Грегори.

\- Нет, и я понятия не имею, кто стоит за этим приглашением. Ох, надо было всё-таки брать с собой охрану, - вздохнул Майкрофт.

Мориарти выглядел крайне недовольным тем, что его наполеоновские планы были нарушены. Шерлок же, напротив, был полон энтузиазма.

\- Если там меня наконец покормят, то я поеду, - высказался Моран.

\- Тебе бы только жрать, - заметил Джим. – Если нельзя в нумера, то, так уж и быть, поехали кататься.

В сопровождении людей в чёрном Лестрейд, Холмсы, Андерсон, Донован и Моран с Мориарти вышли на улицу и были рассажены по разным автомобилям.

 

У выхода из отеля Хилтон Гарден Инн Ирэн и её спутницу ждал роскошный лимузин, однако направился он не в сторону центра, а к порту.

\- Эй, куда вы меня везёте? – забеспокоилась красотка.

\- На яхту губернатора. Именно там и состоится обед для узкого круга ограниченных лиц, - ответил водитель. – Не скучайте, мы скоро приедем на место, а пока можете выпить шампанского.

Рассудив, что выпить не помешает, Ирэн заглянула в мини-бар и осталась довольна его ассортиментом.

 

\- Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, - не подозревая, насколько она права, ворчала Молли, когда их, вместо того, чтобы пересадить в Панама-Сити на чартерный рейс до курорта, отправили на такси в порт, сказав, что в самолёте им не хватило мест.

\- Не переживай, так даже лучше, - успокаивал её Том. – Мы сможем по дороге посмотреть в город, а, плывя на катере, сможем сфотографировать живописное побережье и корабли, ожидающие своей очереди для прохода через Панамский канал.

\- Главное, чтобы на месте не оказалось, что нет свободных номеров, и нас не поселили в каком-нибудь задрипанном бунгало с видом на помойку, - продолжала беспокоиться Молли.

Пришлось Тому обнять её и клятвенно пообещать, что выбьет для них самый лучший номер.

 

Мэри не слишком удивилась, когда получила письмо с приглашением на яхту. Наверняка там будет её цель или же она получит дальнейшие инструкции. Когда она прибыла, на борту уже было несколько незнакомых ей людей в цивильной одежде. Мэри окинула их критическим взглядом и решила, что они не опасны и вряд ли кто-то из них является её «клиентом». А вот явление Джанин в роли стюардессы, разносившей прохладительные напитки, несколько озадачило её.

\- Привет, Джанин, вот уж не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, - с напускной весёлостью поприветствовала подругу блондинка.

\- Здравствуй, Мэри. Пусть тебя не вводит в заблуждение мой наряд. Я здесь не как прислуга, а как представитель Заказчика.

\- Кого? – побледнев, спросила Мэри, поняв, что не Джанин, а она сама попалась на крючок.

\- Ты узнаешь, но не раньше, чем придёт время, - загадочно улыбнулась брюнетка.

А пока пришёл только Джон в сопровождении мужчины в военной форме – майора Шолто, которого якобы пригласил совершить морскую прогулку его давний знакомый полковник Каннингейм.

\- Мэри! Ты же должна быть в Суссексе! – воскликнул Ватсон.

\- Прости, дорогой, но так получилось, - залепетала не готовая к такому повороту событий мисс Морстен. – Возникли неотложные дела.

\- Какие дела могут быть у тебя в Панаме?! – рявкнул Джон.

\- Ватсон, может, представишь меня твоей… кхм, родственнице, - справедливо заключив, что так могут разговаривать только муж и жена или брат и сестра, попросил Шолто.

\- Прошу прощения, - взял себя в руки Джон, - позвольте представить вам мою невесту мисс Мэри Элизабет Морстен. Мэри, разреши представить тебе моего командира майора Джеймса Шолто.

Майор поцеловал руку Мэри, а та, склонив голову, произнесла: «Очень приятно».

В этот момент прибыли новые гости, в числе которых был Шерлок, поэтому Джон переключил всё своё внимание на него.

\- Три года, три долбанных года, я думал, что ты мёртв! – схватив друга за грудки, орал Ватсон. – А ты, бездушная скотина, даже весточку мне не прислал, никак не намекнул, что ты жив!

\- Джон, я собирался, но Майкрофт…

\- Чуть что, так сразу, как в детстве, переводишь на меня стрелки, - обиделся Майкрофт. – Это было сделано для блага государства и вашей же безопасности.

\- Так значит, Майкрофт всё это время знал? – не унимался Джон. – Кто ещё знал?

\- Молли. А вот и она.

\- Не пытайся меня отвлечь, её здесь не может быть.

\- Как, впрочем, и нас, - заметил Шерлок.

Только что прибывшая на борт Хупер завизжала от радости и бросилась обнимать Шерлока. Том обалдел от такого поведения своей скромницы невесты.

\- Ну вот, все снова обнимают его, а не меня, - надул губы Джим.

\- Я могу тебя обнять, - предложил Себастьян.

\- Это неинтересно. Пусть меня лучше обнимет эта блондиночка, - сказал Мориарти и, раскрывая объятия, шагнул в сторону Мэри, и неожиданно оказался на палубе, отброшенный сильными ручками дамочки.

\- Браво, Джон, ты выбрал невесту, которая может постоять за свою честь, - заметил Шолто. – Мисс, вы часом не служили в спецназе?

\- Нет, но кое-какая подготовка у меня имеется, - скромно ответила та, понимая, что выдала себя с головой. 

Вконец ошалевший Джон растерянно переводил взгляд с Шерлока на Мэри.

\- Злые вы, уйду я от вас, - обиделся Мориарти и, поднявшись с палубы, попытался сойти на берег, но его остановили два дюжих матроса.

\- Это нарушение прав человека, я буду жаловаться в ООН, - заявил он.

В этот момент подъехал лимузин, из которого вышла Ирэн Адлер в синем вечернем платье с блестящей отделкой.

\- Привет, сладкий, - поприветствовала она Джима, у которого тут же заблестели глазки. Мориарти явно передумал покидать столь интересное собрание.

\- Ёшкин кот, ещё одна покойница явилась, - пробормотал Джон.

\- А кто-то говорил мне, что Шерлок тогда не отлучался из Лондона… - заметил Майкрофт.

\- Привет, Шер-р-р-лок, - проворковала Ирэн, плавно подойдя к младшему из Холмсов. – Думаю, что на этот раз тебе не удастся отказаться от ужина.

\- Только ужинать мы будем в разных каютах, - ответил ей тот.

Мэри пристально вглядывалась в лица окружающих, пытаясь понять, кто из них был её целью.

\- Мистер Холмс! Как же я рад, что вы тоже будете участвовать в шоу! – воскликнул поднявшийся на палубу Генри Найт.

\- Какое ещё шоу?! – хором воскликнули Холмсы, Мориарти и Ирэн, но ответ Генри заглушил гудок проходившего мимо теплохода.

Вслед за этим прозвучала команда капитана: «Отдать швартовы» и яхта медленно отчалила от пристани.


	3. Высадка

\- Так что ты там сказал о шоу? - переспросил у Генри Найта Шерлок, как только утих шум.

\- Луизу… доктора Мортимер, пригласили участвовать в шоу «Выживший», а я решил, что мне будет полезно сменить обстановку, и присоединился к ней, - ответил тот.

\- Что-то не нравится мне это название, - протянул Шолто.

\- Согласен, - бросил Майкрофт, жмурясь, как и брат, от вспышки фотоаппарата прятавшейся за парусом Китти Райли.

\- А вы, я вижу, все никак не угомонитесь, - рыкнул на журналистку Шерлок. - Вы-то как сюда попали?

\- Получила информацию из анонимного источника, - торопливо делая еще несколько снимков, ответила Китти.

\- Полагаю, деньги на поездку вы получили из того же источника. Вряд ли на ваше жалованье вы могли бы позволить себе съездить куда-то дальше Уэльса, - заключил детектив.

\- Может, я получила наследство! - возмутилась Китти, но Шерлок в ответ на явно неправдоподобное заявление лишь презрительно фыркнул.

\- Майкрофт, как ты думаешь, кто, а главное, зачем, мог собрать здесь такую разношерстную компанию? - обратился он к брату.

\- Все мы так или иначе связаны друг с другом, следовательно, это сделал кто-то, кто знает всех нас и у кого достаточно связей и средств, чтобы организовать эту якобы случайную встречу. А подобных людей не так уж много. Что общего, казалось бы, может быть у Генри Найта, мисс Морстен, мистера Уилкса, психически неуравновешенного криминального гения, инспектора полиции и бывшего командира Ватсона? Ты, Шерлок.

\- Или ты, Майк, а, может быть, Джон, - предположил Шерлок.

\- Похоже, губернатора, равно как и ужина, мы так и не дождемся. Зря только наряжалась, - разочарованно сказала Ирэн.

\- Нужно было не обременять себя выбором платья, и остановиться на своем боевом наряде, - шепнул ей на ушко Джим. – Это произвело бы неизгладимое впечатление на присутствующих.

Ирэн благосклонно улыбнулась ему, ответив:

\- Никогда не поздно сменить наряд…

\- Почему же. Ужин ждет вас в кают-компании, как и видеообращение от организатора путешествия, представителем которого я являюсь, - вмешалась Джанин. - Прошу всех к столу.

\- Это мне намного больше нравится, - в отместку заигрывавшему с доминанткой Джиму Моран шлепнул по попке кареглазую брюнеточку. 

Я тебя тоже «шлёпну», но чуть позже, подумала Джанин.

\- Ничего не понимаю, а как же отдых, который мы выиграли? - спросил всё ещё тупивший Том.

\- Отдых будет у всех, причём эксклюзивный, - пообещала Джанин, - а кому-то, возможно, и выиграть посчастливится...

 

Сгрудившиеся на палубе невольные гости загадочного организатора сей встречи спустились в обитую красным деревом и обставленную мягкими диванчиками кают-компанию. Стоявшие у каждого диванчика небольшие столики были застелены белыми скатертями, уставленными изысканными блюдами и бутылками вина. Как только гости расселись, включился большой плазменный экран, висевший в центре помещения. Фон был довольно темным, лишь в круге света на дальнем плане был виден силуэт сидящего спиной к камере мужчины, однако слова его прозвучали довольно чётко:

\- Приветствую вас всех на борту яхты «Соната». Оставьте в покое ваш смартфон, мистер Холмс, вам не удастся выяснить мою личность по названию и классу яхты - она куплена на подставное лицо и зарегистрирована в Панаме, - одёрнул он Шерлока так, словно видел, чем тот был занят.

Наверняка так оно и было – небось, вся яхта напичкана скрытыми камерами. Детектив с явным неудовольствием спрятал телефон в карман и принялся вяло ковырять вилкой лазанью.

\- Вам не помешает как следует подкрепиться. Так что располагайтесь поудобнее и приступайте к трапезе, а я тем временем попытаюсь ответить на некоторые из волнующих вас вопросов, - продолжил загадочный незнакомец. - Нет, я не собираюсь называть вам свое имя. Позвольте мне пока сохранить инкогнито. Наверняка вы спрашиваете себя, зачем вы здесь. Посмотрите в иллюминатор справа по борту. Видите на горизонте цепь небольших островов? Признаюсь, я просто без ума от этих крохотных островков. У меня есть в Лондоне один чокнутый маклер, который вечно присылает брошюры о продаже таких островков по всему миру. Несколько тысяч долларов – и вы владелец шести квадратных миль каменистой земли посреди океана. Только вот что вы после этого будете с ней делать? Долгое время я развлекался тем, что рассматривал картинки в этих брошюрах и дотошно изучал описания, а потом подумал, что это могло бы развлечь не только меня. Я купил подходящий для моих целей остров, назвал его Шерринфорд, - при этих словах Майкрофт нахмурился, что не укрылось от Шерлока, - и выбрал людей, которые явно не дадут заскучать ни друг другу, ни зрителям.

\- Вы так уверены, что мы все согласимся участвовать в ваших забавах? - вклинился в его монолог Шерлок.

\- Терпеть не могу, когда меня перебивают, особенно, если я рассказываю об островах, - в тоне хозяина яхты проскользнули нотки недовольства. - Некоторые из вас уже добровольно согласились на участие в шоу, а остальным придется это сделать, иначе я объявлю при всех их самые сокровенные тайны, которые они не хотели бы разглашать. Ну, кто из вас осмелится поведать нам свои страшные тайны в обмен на то, чтобы отказаться от участия в шоу?

Шерлок с надеждой посмотрел на брата, но Майкрофт молчал, намереваясь до последнего хранить от него семейные скелеты в шкафу. У каждого из присутствующих имелось нечто, что он желал скрыть от близких и, тем более, посторонних людей. Грегори Лестрейд в молодости с перепуга подстрелил своего напарника, свалив вину за это на преступника, которого они оба преследовали. Мэри не хотела, чтобы Джон узнал о её специфической профессии в недавнем прошлом, Молли боялась, что Том расстанется с ней, если узнает, что она до сих пор любит Шерлока. Китти Райли не хотела прослыть воровкой, кравшей платья в бутиках, что послужило бы поводом для новых насмешек над ней высокомерного детектива. Мориарти не хотел, чтобы Моран узнал об истинных причинах его одержимости Шерлоком. Тот, в свою очередь, не желал, чтобы босс узнал, что именно он был тем самым стукачом, сдавшим его Майкрофту. Уилкс не хотел, чтобы все узнали, что на самом деле он скрытый гей. Том предпочитал оставить в тайне эпизод из своего прошлого, который можно было классифицировать как растление несовершеннолетних (кто ж знал, что той девахе было всего пятнадцать, выглядела-то она взрослой). Донован скрывала то, что помогла расстаться с жизнью больной матери, ведь с юридической точки зрения её действия квалифицировались бы не как эвтаназия, а как помощь в совершении самоубийства, что шло вразрез с законом о самоубийстве, действующем в Великобритании с 1961 года. Андерсон, в свою очередь, врал ей про развод с женой, и не хотел, чтобы это выплыло наружу. Ватсону тоже было что скрывать, кроме убийства таксиста, ну а Шолто предпочел бы и сам забыть, что намеренно привел новобранцев в засаду, чтобы проверить, кто из них чего стоит, но не рассчитал силы противника... Ирэн прикидывала, за какие из чужих секретов ей снова захотят снести голову, а её сбежавшая от влиятельных родителей компаньонка не желала, чтобы те узнали, какую жизнь она теперь ведёт. 

Шерлок переводил взгляд с одного непроницаемого лица на другое и понимал, что никто из них не горит желанием раскрывать свои карты. Что ж, у него тоже имелось нечто, чем он не стал бы делиться даже с близкими людьми, не то что с малознакомыми. Кроме того, ему было интересно, кто и зачем затеял эту игру. А поиграть в компании Мориарти, Майкрофта и Джона в настоящих дикарей, как в детстве босоногом, было бы настоящим кайфом. Кстати, надо бы узнать, что так смутило брата в названии острова.

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - после весьма продолжительной паузы заключил мужчина на экране. - Добро пожаловать в шоу. Через час вас высадят на острове. Завтра вы должны будете разделиться на две команды и приступить к соревнованиям. По итогам каждого дня будет выбывать один из игроков. Каждый из вас получит денежное вознаграждение, размер которого будет прямо пропорционален времени, в течение которого вы сможете продержаться на острове. В финале останутся трое, они-то и разыграют суперприз. Удачи. Она вам пригодится.

Экран погас, и все мигом загалдели:

\- А как же необходимая экипировка?

Голос из динамика сообщил:

\- У некоторых из вас она есть. Возможно, они будут настолько любезны, что поделятся с остальными. Или же остальные отберут необходимое им силой. Кому не повезет, окажется в положении выброшенного на берег после кораблекрушения Робинзона Крузо.

Посмотрев на перестреливающихся взглядами Морана, Мориарти, Шолто и Джона, Шерлок заявил:

\- Мы не станем этого делать. Давайте поведем себя как цивилизованные люди – по прибытии на остров проведем инвентаризацию имущества и честно все поделим.

\- А почему ты вдруг решил, что можешь командовать? - возмутился Джим.

\- В основном, из-за бровей, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

\- Спасибо, что не ляпнул, что ты тут самый умный, - ухмыльнулся Майкрофт.

\- В данном случае ум не самое главное. Важнее могут оказаться навыки выживания в экстремальных условиях, а они есть лишь у меня и у майора Шолто, - вмешался Джон.

\- Если уж вы решили козырять воинскими званиями, капитан Ватсон, то у меня оно повыше. Майор не имеет права командовать полковником, не так ли? - заметил Моран.

\- Полковник Моран, если придерживаться Табеля о рангах, то государственная должность министра приравнивается к воинскому званию генерала, стало быть, я нахожусь на ранг выше полковника, - с улыбкой игуаны процедил Майкрофт. – Так что руководить нашей группой по праву самого старшего по званию и самого умного буду я.

\- Накося выкуси! – скрутил фигу Джим, вскакивая из-за стола. - Командовать парадом буду я.

Ирэн Адлер с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдала за их спором, будучи твёрдо уверенной, что, в конечном счёте, все мужчины будут плясать под её дудку. Ну а пока пусть покричат и пораспускают друг перед другом хвосты. Чем больше выйдут из себя, тем легче будет ними потом манипулировать.

\- Господа, вы не с того начали. Если мы собираемся работать в команде, сперва нам нужно получше познакомиться друг с другом и провести групповой сеанс психотерапии, - громко и уверенно произнесла доктор Мортимер.

\- Ох, цыпа, я бы лучше провёл с тобой сеанс групповой сексотерапии, - вклинился Билли Уиггинс.

\- А вам, молодой человек, сначала не мешало бы завязать с наркотиками, иначе у вас ни хрена не встанет. Или надеетесь, что при групповушке удастся сачкануть? - ничуть не смутившись, ответила Луиза. За время преподавания психологии в колледже, она и не с такими укурками имела дело.

Мэри и Джанин благоразумно помалкивали, предпочитая без крайней нужды не вмешиваться. Молли смотрела на происходящее круглыми глазами, в которых застыла мысль: «Ничего себе, отдохнуть съездила…».

\- А я предлагаю поставить вопрос главенства на голосование. У нас демократия, так что у всех должны быть равные шансы, - неожиданно вмешалась Салли Донован. – Скажи, Филипп!

\- Да, это верно, - выдавил из себя Андерсон.

\- Разделение на два племени и выборы вождей проведёте завтра, а сейчас приготовьтесь к высадке, - раздался всё тот же голос из динамиков. – Вынужден сообщить вам, что из-за коралловых рифов яхта не сможет пристать к берегу, так что последние двести ярдов вам придётся преодолеть вплавь. Поторопитесь, потому что ровно через пять минут судно сменит галс и станет удаляться от острова, следовательно, опоздавшим плыть придётся несколько дольше.

Раздались возмущённые возгласы Уилкса и Холмсов, мат бывших военных и горестные вздохи дам, понявших, что придётся искупаться в вечерних платьях, после чего они наверняка потеряют товарный вид. Недолго думая, Ирэн сняла роскошное платье и продемонстрировала не менее роскошную фигуру. Молли поняла, что искать купальник на дне чемодана будет слишком долго, и решила последовать её примеру. Правда, её нижнее бельё не отличалось такой изысканностью. Зато она поймала на себе одобрительный взгляд Шерлока. Надо сказать, что без своей привычной мешковатой одежды выглядела она намного эффектнее.

Мужчины поспешно разоблачались, скручивая свои костюмы в узлы, чтобы закрепить их на головах и, по возможности, сохранить одежду сухой. Молли радовалась, что не успела снять в аэропорту полиэтиленовую обёртку с чемодана на колёсиках, и надеялась, что её вещи не пострадают от солёной воды. Салли ругалась с Андерсоном, который выбросил полиэтиленовую пленку, которой были замотаны их сумки. Луиза Мортимер, сняв брюки и рубашку, осталась в спортивном бюстгальтере и шортиках. Рюкзачок из водоотталкивающей ткани с вещами она предпочла повесить себе на плечи.

Через пять минут галдящая и крайне недовольная таким поворотом компания оказалась за бортом и поплыла в направлении берега. Примерно через четверть часа, как раз тогда, когда заходящее солнце коснулось горизонта, мокрые и уставшие участники шоу ступили на твёрдую землю и принялись искать место для ночлега.

 

*http://www.slava1745.ru/britain%20tabel.html


	4. День первый

\- Погодите, нас здесь меньше, чем было на яхте, - заметил Шерлок. – Не хватает Себастьяна.

\- А мне его вполне хватает, - осклабился Мориарти.

\- Я имел в виду не Морана, а Уилкса. Кто видел его последним? – не то, чтобы Шерлок был привязан к Уилкусу, просто ситуация, в которой они оказались, с каждой минутой нравилась ему всё меньше.

\- Он прыгнул в воду последним, когда яхта уже удалялась от острова. Похоже, он не справился с волнами, и его отнесло течением в сторону, - флегматично сообщил Майкрофт.

\- И вы даже не попытались ему помочь? – пристыдила его Молли.

\- Спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих. Кроме того, ближе всех к нему был Билли Уиггинс, - ответил тот.

\- А что сразу, Уиггинс?! – возмутился Билли. – Я, может, и сам едва не утоп. Я, между прочим, очень плохо плаваю.

\- И их осталось девять… - пропел Мориарти. – Как интересно!

\- Твоих рук дело? – хмурясь, бросил Шерлок.

\- К сожалению, нет, - Джим скорчил скорбную мину, ни дать, ни взять актёр-трагик.

\- Только попробуй! – рядом с Шерлоком было слишком много близких людей и слишком мало возможностей их защитить здесь, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к угрозам.

\- О, Шерлок, ты сам предложил, - продолжал паясничать Мориарти.

\- Только будь готов, что и на тебя пойдёт охота, - предостерёг его Ватсон.

\- Господа, может, отложите ваши прения до утра и сделаете хоть что-нибудь, чтобы нас согреть, - слова обнажённой Ирэн вызвали у некоторых из мужчин весьма неоднозначный порыв согреть её своим телом.

\- Конечно. Нам надо развести огонь, - подал голос майор Шолто.

Однако развести огонь, чтобы согреться и просушить одежду, не удалось из-за повышенной влажности, поэтому пришлось жаться друг к другу на клочке каменистой земли, чтоб перестать стучать зубами. К утру злые и невыспавшиеся колонисты устроили ревизию своего имущества. В наличии имелись: несколько потерявших вид костюмов, купальники и сарафаны Молли, Салли и Луизы, кортик майора, нож полковника, шорты-бермуды, несколько теннисок Майкрофта и Грегори, когда-то белые брюки Мориарти, зубная паста, пакетик с медикаментами и футболки Луизы, три неработающих зажигалки и масса косметики, большая часть которой пришла в негодность. Мобильным телефонам тоже не пошло на пользу пребывание в солёной воде. Одежду женщины разделили на всех, однако Ирэн заявила, что лучше будет ходить голой, чем в таких безвкусных тряпках. Однако ещё до полудня, когда жаркое тропическое солнце опалило своими лучами самые нежные участки её кожи, доминантка успела пожалеть о столь опрометчивом решении. Так что ей пришлось снизойти до просьбы и получить от Молли защитный крем и старую футболку.

 

Моран ухитрился поймать и освежевать несколько грызунов, напоминающих крыс. Шолто поймал змею, которая была признана съедобной местной Википедией в лице Майкрофта Холмса. Сорванные с деревьев фрукты дополнили скудную трапезу.

Около полудня заработавшая в кустах рация сообщила голосом давешнего господина, что пора приступать к разделению на два племени. Участники спорили до хрипоты, но так и не решили, по какому признаку им размежеваться. «Вы должны принять участие в конкурсе ныряльщиков, и пусть решит случай» - распорядился неизвестный. «Каждый из вас должен нырнуть и выловить крупную раковину-жемчужницу. Раковины можно открывать только на берегу. Первый справившийся с этим заданием получает защитный тотем, а последний – выбывает», - продолжал вещать остававшийся неузнанным медиамагнат. Пока всё шло даже лучше, чем он планировал. Первый участник выбыл сам, причём так, что зрители и игроки остались заинтригованы. Подпольные букмекеры уже принимали ставки на игроков, а цены за размещение рекламы в шоу взлетели до небес. Если и дальше так всё пойдёт, то он заработает на этом миллионы и избавится от всех, кто мог представлять для него опасность. 

Робинзоны поневоле потянулись в сторону моря. На берегу их ждали сваленные грудой маски и ласты. Место, где им предстояло нырять, было огорожено верёвкой с красными буйками. Над островом кружил вертолёт, с которого проводилась видеосъёмка. 

\- Что случилось с Уилксом? – не выдержала Молли. – Ему оказали помощь?

\- Мисс Хупер, прекратите этот балаган и займитесь делом, - урезонил её голос из громкоговорителя на пальме. 

Молли яростно топнула ногой, поднимая в воздух фонтанчик из песка.

\- Не думаю, что нам стоит уповать на случай. Нужно держаться вместе, поэтому… - Шерлок многозначительно подмигнул Майкрофту.

\- Ты предлагаешь смухлевать, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Посмотрим, что вытащит Ватсон, и поищем то же самое, - шепнул он Грегу. – Джона в наш план посвящать не будем, потому что он слишком простодушен и тут же выдаст нас с головой.

\- А что насчёт майора? Похоже, Ватсон ему доверяет, – поинтересовался Лестрейд, сбрасывая с себя рубашку.

\- Сознательно этот никогда не предаст, напротив, сделает всё, чтобы защитить своих и отмыться от клейма предателя, - заключил Майкрофт. – Сможешь незаметно намекнуть ему? – Грег кивнул и надвинул на глаза маску. Охота за жемчугом началась. 

Первым из воды вылез Ватсон, в его раковине оказался синий камушек. Вслед за ним выбрался на берег полковник Моран, являя объёктивам видеокамер вынутый им блестящий жёлтый кругляшок. Через некоторое время на берег постепенно стали выходить остальные.

По итогам заплыва синие камни оказались также у Шерлока и Майкрофта Холмсов, Грегори Лестрейда, Молли Хупер и Тома, а также у майора Шолто, Джанин и Салли Донован. Жёлтые камни достались Джеймсу Мориарти, Ирэн Адлер, Кити Райли, Мэри Морстен, Филиппу Андерсону, Билли Уиггинсу, Генри Найту и Луизе Мортимер. Бедняжка Кейт, непривычная к подводному плаванию, нахлебалась воды в процессе своей охоты и выбралась на берег последней, стало быть, её судьба была предрешена.

«Те, у кого в руках жёлтые камни, отныне будут именоваться племенем Тигров, а те, у кого синие – племенем Акул. Мисс Кейт, у вас есть четверть часа, чтобы попрощаться с остающимися на острове, прежде чем за вами придёт лодка. Ну а племена должны провести совет, на котором им надлежит избрать вождей», - сообщил голос из матюгальника.

Племена, вяло переругиваясь, наспех оделись и поплелись, солнцем палимые, вглубь острова. Акулы обосновались на месте вчерашней ночёвки и принялись судить-рядить, кому ими верховодить. На этот раз Майкрофт повёл себя иначе – он сразу же предложил выдвинуть кандидатуры на пост предводителя и проголосовать за них. Конечно же, он выдвинул себя, Молли – Шерлока, Ватсон – Шолто, а тот, в свою очередь, предложил кандидатуру Джона. Как ни странно, победил Ватсон, получив голоса Шерлока, Салли и Шолто. Шерлок и Майкрофт, набравшие по два голоса, вынуждены были признать поражение. После этого они удалились в кустики под предлогом, что им нужно до ветру, а на самом деле, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз без посторонних ушей.

\- Не похоже на тебя, братец, - начал Шерлок.

\- Напротив. Разве может тот, кто способен на большее, довольствоваться малым? – напыжился тот. – Зачем мне быть вождём, если я могу стать при нём серым кардиналом? 

\- Думаешь, Джон станет прислушиваться к твоим советам?

\- Тебя-то он сейчас вообще ни видеть, ни слышать не хочет.

\- И кому я обязан столь блестящей идеей не посвящать его в наш план спасения?

\- Иначе сей великолепный план мог не сработать, ты и сам прекрасно это понимаешь, - почесал покрасневшую переносицу старший из Холмсов.

Шерлок вздохнул, признавая правоту брата, и направился назад, к своему племени.

\- Что вы там так долго копались? – такими словами встретил их Джон. – Мы тут как раз распределяем обязанности. Мы с Томом и Грегом начнём валить деревья, чтобы соорудить хижину, Джеймс отправится на охоту и постарается изловить нам что-нибудь на обед, а вы пойдёте разведывать остров. Женщины отправятся с вами собирать съедобные плоды. Ваша задача – подсказать им, что именно является здесь съедобным, а также найти пресную воду и место для хижины.

\- Ходить с табуном женщин? Нет уж, увольте, я лучше отправлюсь на рыбалку. Майор, можно на минутку ваш кортик? Я вырежу им себе гарпун из этой ветки, - попросил Шерлок.

\- Да, так будет рациональнее. Шерлок отправится ловить рыбу, - согласился Ватсон.

 

Тем временем, на дальней полянке племя Тигров устроило нешуточный спор, грозивший вскоре перерасти в потасовку.

\- Вы все дебилы, неужели вы не понимаете, что руководить вами должен умный человек?! – разорялся Мориарти.

\- Ты сам дебил! – орал на него Андерсон.

\- Умный человек не стал бы называть дебилами свой электорат, - заметила Китти Райли.

\- Я самый авторитетный пацан на районе, а реальные пацаны не прощают такую оскорбуху, – возмущался Билли.

\- Молчать, пока зубы торчать! – гаркнул на него Моран.

\- Предлагаю проголосовать за настоящего полковника, - предложила Ирэн Адлер.

\- Вот, прошмандовка, я-то думал, что ты поддержишь меня, - Морирти сделал обиженное личико.

\- А почему бы нам просто не кинуть жребий, - предложила самая здравомыслящая из присутствующих Луиза Мортимер, видя, что Генри уже на грани нервного срыва. – Можно сорвать несколько листиков и одному из них отрезать стебель. Кто вытащит его – тот и вождь.

\- Хитрая какая, небось, сама вытащишь его, - подозрительно сощурил глаза Джим.

\- Я могу вообще не тянуть жребий, а держать листья, - успокоила его Луиза.

\- Себ? – вопросительно вскинул бровь Мориарти.

\- Что, Себ? Был бы у меня пистолет, я был бы главным без вариантов. Хотя и ножик подойдёт… - не успел Моран договорить, как нож оказался выбит из его руки метким ударом Мэри, а сам он почему-то растянулся отдохнуть на травке.

\- Ну и кто здесь самый умный? – торжествующе усмехнулась блондинка, поднимая нож. – Ставлю на голосование свою кандидатуру. Против? Воздержавшиеся? Так я и знала: единогласно.


	5. День второй

Рубить деревья, когда у вас на вооружении всего лишь кортик и армейский нож, оказалось практически невыполнимой задачей, кроме того, тонкие искривлённые стволы вряд ли были пригодны для строительства дома, способного выдержать натиск тропического шторма. Так что Робинзоны поневоле вскоре отказались от этой затеи, ограничившись сооружением навеса над местом ночёвки. Временное жилище, которое наверняка не сможет укрыть людей от первого же тропического ливня, однако на первое время, пока они не обойдут остров вдоль и поперёк и не отыщут место получше, сойдёт. Тем более что ВикиМайкрофт сообщил, что в ближайшие пару недель можно не опасаться непогоды. Гораздо хуже дело обстояло с лежбищем. В конце концов мужчины согласились, чтобы их костюмы использовали в качестве подстилки. Остаток вечера был посвящён добыче пропитания, после чего колонисты улеглись спать. 

Не без оснований опасаясь подвоха со стороны племени Тигров, Джон решил выставить на ночь часовых и вызвался быть первым. Когда остальные улеглись спать, он сел у догорающего костра с кортиком майора Шолто в руках. Вскоре к нему присоединился Шерлок, вооружённый импровизированным гарпуном. Некоторое время они молча сидели, глядя на пляшущие языки огня. Прямо как в старые добрые времена на Бейкер-стрит. Первым не выдержал и нарушил молчание Джон:

\- Как думаешь, кто стоит за всей этой авантюрой?

\- Сначала я был уверен, что в этом замешан Мориарти, но тут концы с концами не сходятся, - ответил Шерлок. - Знаю, Джим хороший актёр, но сейчас он не играет, он действительно не меньше нашего был удивлён этим вежливым похищением. Нет, эксперименты над нами ставит кто-то другой, и этот кто-то довольно хорошо всех нас изучил. А вот мы, похоже, много чего не знаем даже о самых близких нам людях.

\- Я знаю наверняка только то, что ты бессовестный лгун, два года водивший меня за нос, - вырвалось у Ватсона.

\- Похоже, твоя будущая жена занималась этим не менее успешно, - заметил Шерлок. – Или она рассказала тебе, где и когда она получила такую разностороннюю подготовку? Кто она на самом деле? Спецагент? Киллер? Бывший спецназовец?

Джон поморщился. Став вчера невольным свидетелем драки Мэри и Морана, он и сам стал задаваться подобными вопросами. Судя по тому, как Мэри управлялась с Мораном, Мориарти и Ирэн, у милой блондинки явно были навыки спецназовца и опыт руководства группой людей. Вряд ли скромная медсестра могла получить его в тех клиниках, которые значились в её резюме.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, не вмешивайся в мою личную жизнь, я сам разберусь.

\- Как знаешь. Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, - Шерлок хотел озвучить Джону свои умозаключения по поводу мисс Морстен, но сдержался. Раз тот выбрал политику страуса – ему же хуже. Пускай сам убедится, что за фрукт его невеста.

Появление майора Шолто, пришедшего на смену Ватсону, прервало неприятный разговор. Несколько раз за время своего дежурства майор слышал подозрительные звуки со стороны моря, но к месту стоянки они не приближались, так что майор предпрочёл не вмешиваться. В остальном ночь прошла спокойно. Под утро нести караул явился Лестрейд.

На рассвете всех разбудила рация, громогласно требуя, чтобы племена собрались на пляже для участия в конкурсе. Прибывшее первым племя Акул обнаружило на берегу странные сооружения. Майору стало ясно, что источником ночного шума был не злоумышленник, а неведомые строители.

Мэри Морстен, приведя своё племя к возвышавшейся посреди пека вешке, потребовала, чтобы организаторы эвакуировали с острова раненого Уиггинса. Билли отлучившийся посреди ночи до ветру, попал в капкан. Кто и зачем спрятал капкан на крупного зверя в кустах на крохотном острове, оставалось загадкой. Как бы то ни было, Билли был неспособен самостоятельно передвигаться. Ощупав его ногу, Джон понял, что у парня раздроблена кость. 

\- Раненый пусть посидит в сторонке до окончания конкурса. Племя Акул, у вас на одного человека больше, так что кто-то из вас может не участвовать в конкурсе, - сообщил громкоговоритель.

\- Молли Хупер, - предложил Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, мисс Хупер не будет участвовать в этом конкурсе, - согласился Джон.

\- Остальным предстоит преодолеть полосу препятствий: проползти по траншее, перепрыгнуть через барьеры, перелезть через высокую стену, пройти по перекладине и перенестись на Тарзанке через реку. Если кто-то из игроков теряет равновесие и падает, то вся команда должна вернуться на исходную позицию и начать путь сначала. Обходить препятствия нельзя. Племя-победитель получит продуктовый набор, а проигравшее – должно будет выбрать того, кто выйдет сегодня из игры.

\- Чтоб я сдох! – высказался Андерсон. Нет, он, конечно, рассчитывал на увлекательное приключение в тропиках, но лазанье по стенам явно не входило в его планы. 

Через четверть часа, в третий раз штурмуя не желавшую покоряться Кити Райли бревенчатую стену, он задавался уже другим вопросом: «Почему я не сдох раньше?». Доктор Мортинмер и мисс Морстен на удивление хорошо справлялись с препятствиями. Потирая разбитые в хлам коленки поцарапанными руками с погубленным маникюром, Ирэн представляла, как отловит умника, который всё это придумал, наденет на него кожаную маску, ошейник с шипами внутрь и посадит на несколько дней в клетку высотой не более метра, чтобы всё время стоял на коленках, и станет морить его голодом. Китти уже сотню раз прокляла тот день, когда погналась за сенсацией. И чего ей не сиделось на месте? 

\- Я больше не могу, - заявил Том и остался лежать на влажном песке траншеи.

\- А кто может?! – заорал на него Ватсон. – Между прочим, у меня боевое ранение и нога больная, но я лезу на стенку и прыгаю через «не могу», а ты, молодой и здоровый парень, готов опозориться перед своей девушкой и миллионами телезрителей! - Его слова возымели действие, и Том встал. 

Шерлок порадовался, что избавил от этого испытания Молли. Две остальные женщины из его команды пока неплохо справлялись. Салли была в хорошей спортивной форме - натренированные частым мытьём полов коленки не подвели её ни в траншее, заполненной грязью, ни на бревне, перекинутом через глубокую яму. Она успешно добралась до берега и эффектно перелетела на другую сторону речушки. Тёмная лошадка Джанин, всю дорогу строившая Шерлоку глазки, и привыкший к упражнениям на беговой дорожке Майкрофт тоже оказались на высоте. Проворство Джанин внушило Шерлоку некоторые, пока ничем не подкреплённые подозрения. Умения, продемонстрированные Мэри, в очередной раз навели Ватсона на размышления. Во время конкурса он то и дело поглядывал на команду соперников, примечая, с каким проворством его невеста преодолевала препятствия, как подстёгивала нытиков и осаждала умников, и всё больше убеждался, что до этого знал совсем другую женщину.

Китти Райли, из-за которой племя дюжину раз возвращалась на исходную позицию, наконец-то достигла берега и ухватилась за верёвку. Она сделала пару шагов назад, затем шагнула вперёд и оттолкнулась от берега. Видимо, толчок без должного разбега оказался недостаточно сильным, и верёвка с пронырой-журналисткой, не долетев несколько ярдов до противоположного берега, качнулась назад. У Китти поняла, что у неё нет сил снова повторять этот путь, поэтому рискнула спрыгнуть в воду и преодолеть последнюю часть пути вброд. Воды оказалось по пояс. Она была холодной, течение оказалось довольно сильным, едва не сбившим женщину с ног. Но не это было худшим. Китти мгновенно окружила стая пираний, впиваясь зубами в кожу. Акула пера истошно завопила, барахтаясь в кровавом водовороте. Остальные женщины откликнулись эхом, оцепенев от ужаса. Вездесущий голос из громкоговорителя заявил: «Я не говорил, что в реке водятся пираньи? Мисс Райли, вам следовало вернуться на исходную позицию, а не нарушать правила. Вот вы и поплатились, чтобы другим впредь было неповадно». 

\- Бред какой-то. Откуда здесь пираньи? – пробормотал Майкрофт.

\- Сделайте что-нибудь, помогите ей! – закричала Салли.  
Никто из команды Тигров не шелохнулся, чтобы помочь попавшей в беду девушке. Тогда в реку бросился Ватсон, но было поздно… Пираньи заживо сожрали журналистку. «Джон, стой! Ты всё равно ничем ей не поможешь», - крикнул Шерлок, вытаскивая его из воды. За несколько секунд пребывания в воде кровожадные рыбины здорово искусали его ноги.

\- Команда Акул нарушила правила, помогая соперникам, поэтому должна вернуться на исходную позицию, - бесстрастно сообщил голос ведущего. – Поскольку все члены племени Тигров, кроме мисс Райли, разумеется, уже переправились через реку, им будет засчитана победа. За трупом погибшей, раненым и тем, кто выбудет по решению проигравшего племени Акул, на закате приплывёт катер.

\- Это нечестно! – закричала Молли. – Что это за игры у вас такие?

\- Жестокие. А вы думали, вам на счёт просто так будет падать каждый день кругленькая сумма?

\- Это всё незаконно! – возмутился Грегори.

\- Многие из вас тоже совершили нечто незаконное, иначе бы вас здесь не было. Но я великодушен. Любой, кто не хочет больше участвовать в шоу, может прийти к видеокамере, установленной на одном из деревьев неподалёку от этого пляжа, и раскрыть свои тайны. Разумеется, ваше признание тут же попадёт в эфир и станет достоянием общественности, что может стать причиной неприятных последствий. В любом случае, выбор за вами.

\- Небогатый выбор, - процедил сквозь зубы Лестрейд.

\- Команда Тигров выиграла продуктовый набор, который будет доставлен вам катером, - сменил тему ведущий. - Вы можете пригласить на ужин одного игрока из проигравшего племени.

Прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел сказать хоть слово, Мэри Морстен озвучила своё решение:

\- Мы приглашаем Джона Ватсона.

\- Мы могли бы пригласить женщину, - вмешался Андерсон. – У меня тоже есть право голоса.

\- А у меня, как у местного предводителя команчей есть право положить с прибором, вернее, наложить вето на любое ваше право и результаты голосования, - отрезала мисс Морстен. – Я сказала: Джона Ватсона.

\- Хорошо, после проведения выборов Джон Ватсон должен будет прийти и разделить с вами трапезу, - согласился ведущий.

Притихшие участники, поняв, что попали в серьёзную передрягу, разбрелись по своим стойбищам. Команде Акул предстояло сделать свой выбор. Для Шерлока он был очевидным – Холмс не хотел, чтобы Молли подвергалась опасности на этом острове, поэтому должен сделать всё, чтобы большинство членов его племени проголосовало за её кандидатуру. Он знал, на каких струнах каждого можно сыграть и был уверен, что они поддержат его решение.

 

В лучах заходящего солнца Молли Хупер медленно шла к причалившему катеру. Ей не хотелось покидать в беде друзей и Тома. Вместе с тем, она понимала, что, оставшись здесь, мало чем сможет им помочь, скорее, наоборот, станет для них обузой. Так что отныне она сможет следить за их злоключениями лишь по телевизору и грызть от волнения ногти. Двое матросов сгрузили стоявший на корме ящик, который члены племени Тигров сразу же поволокли к месту своей ночёвки. Даже. На корме закрепляли завёрнутое в полиэтилен тело журналистки. Молли вздохнула, устраиваясь на скамейке рядом с погрузившимся в беспамятство Уиггинсом. Ничего не меняется, снова рядом с ней лишь труп и наркоман.

В деревянном ящике оказалось несколько кур, пшеничная крупа и кухонная утварь. Ирэн с удовольствием свернула шеи птицам и принялась ощипывать их. Она никогда не делала этого раньше, даже не думала, что ей когда-нибудь понадобится это умение, но голод не тётка. Кое-как ощипанные тушки перекочевали в руки Мэри Морстен, которая довольно быстро и профессионально выпотрошила их отобранным у Морана ножом. Сам Моран был назначен кашеваром и приставлен к котелку, в котором варилась крупа. Андерсон был откомандирован нарвать каких-нибудь листьев, пригодных для приготовления салата. Однако то, что принёс Филипп, можно было использовать разве что в качестве одноразовых тарелок. Когда каша сварилась, котелок сняли с костра, а на металлический прут, на котором он до этого висел, нанизали куриные тушки. Вертеть импровизированный вертел Мэри приставила Мориарти, сама же отправилась встречать Джона.

\- Привет, ты в порядке? – спросила она, заметив, что Джон заметно хромает.

\- Пока ты не спрашивала, было терпимо.

\- Давай я перевяжу твои раны, - предложила Мэри.

\- У нас всё равно нет антисептика, чтобы их обработать, так что это всё без толку, - отмахнулся Ватсон.

\- А вот и нет, у меня кое-что есть, - желание помочь превысило осторожность, и Мэри достала из небольшой на вид, но вместительной сумочки стандартный армейский набор для оказания первой медицинской помощи.

\- Ну ты и запасливая, - Джон даже присвистнул. – Ладно, перевязывай.

\- Сначала нужно промыть морской водой, в ней соль, так что её тоже можно считать бактерицидной, - сказала Мэри. – Идём на пляж.

Раны Джона Мэри промывала долго и настолько тщательно, что он едва сдерживал слова, которые на печати обычно обозначают звёздочками. Потом они вышли и уселись на берегу.

\- Мэри, кто ты на самом деле? – спросил Ватсон.

Нет ответа.

\- Ну хотя бы скажи, я тебе хоть немного нравился?

Мэри плеснула на открытые раны спирта, и Джон едва не задохнулся от боли.

\- Я расцениваю это как «нет».

\- Идиот! Стала бы я тогда с тобой возиться? Я бы приберегла медикаменты для себя на чёрный день. Вколоть тебе обезболивающее?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Ты могла бы сделать это и раньше, - заметил Джон.

Вздохнув, Мэри достала одноразовый шприц с анестетиком. 

\- Ты мог бы озвучить своё признание и уйти отсюда. Думаю, вряд ли это что-то настолько ужасное.

\- Я не оставлю друзей в беде. Кроме того, не думаю, что даже при наличии смягчающих обстоятельств мне сойдёт с рук убийство гражданского, - сказал Ватсон.

\- Ты убивал не только на войне? – удивилась Мэри, которой он никогда не рассказывал об истории с таксистом-отравителем.

\- Мне пришлось, иначе он убил бы Шерлока. Никто не видел, как я стрелял, но Шерлок всё понял, он вычислил меня, но не выдал, - пояснил Джон. – А ты убивала?

Разговор явно не заладился.


	6. День третий

Злое и голодное племя Акул, готовое живьём сожрать своих более сытых и удачливых соперников, высыпало на пляж, где их уже ждало племя Тигров. На пляже были установлены мишени, примерно в двадцати ярдах от которых была проведена черта и лежали два лука со стрелами. 

\- Сегодня вы заработаете себе обед собственной меткостью. Победившая команда получит продуктовый набор, а проигравшая – должна будет выбрать выбывающего сегодня игрока, – возвестил голос ведущего из динамика. – Команда Акул, у вас на одного игрока больше, можете выбрать того, кто не будет участвовать в конкурсе.

Джанин бросила умоляющий взгляд на Шерлока. Недаром она обхаживала кудрявого красавца – Шерлок как истинный джентльмен попросил Джона исключить её из конкурса, нарвавшись тем самым на гневную тираду Салли:

\- С чего это ей послабление, а мне нет? Только потому, что она белая длинноногая красотка? А я не женщина что ли?

\- Нет, Донован, ты лейтенант полиции с хорошей физической подготовкой, - напомнил Лестрейд, а она…

\- Тёмная лошадка, о которой мы ничего не знаем, - перебил его Майкрофт. – Доктор Ватсон, может быть, дадим мисс Джанин как вас там проявить себя, позволив мисс Донован немного отдохнуть?

Джанин не спешила сообщать соплеменникам свою фамилию, ни настоящую, ни ту, под которой работала у Магнуссена. Стрельба из лука не была проблемой для неё, просто она не хотела раньше времени раскрывать всех своих талантов.

\- Вы снова рискуете остаться голодными, - лукаво улыбнулась она, и это сработало лучше долгих споров.

\- Ладно, пусть эта чикса посидит в сторонке, пока работают профессионалы, - буркнула Салли, и конфликт был исчерпан.

Первым из команды Акул вызвался стрелять Шерлок. Рядом с ним встал и начал целиться в свою мишень Мориарти. Оба попали «в яблочко». Следующим от команды Тигров стрелял Моран, а от Акул – Майкрофт. Их выстрелы тоже были довольно меткими. 

\- Моя стрела попала центрее, - заявил Шерлок.

\- Братец, нет такого слова, а даже если бы и было, моя всё равно ближе к центру, - ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт.

\- Что, снова меряетесь пиписьками в песочнице? – поинтересовался Джон и вышел на линию стрельбы. 

Рядом с ним тут же встала с луком наизготовку Мэри. Братья смерили друг друга презрительными взглядами, однако соизволили заткнуться. Ватсон отвлёкся, наблюдая, как целится и стреляет Мэри, поэтому его стрела угодила в край чёрного круга. От досады он цыкнул зубом.

\- Блондинка промазала! – радостно воскликнул Том.

\- Ничего подобного, просто моя стрела попала в стрелу полковника Морана, - возразила мисс Морстен.

Том не поверил и помчался проверять. Действительно, стрела Мэри расщепила стрелу Морана напополам. Удостоверившись в этом, Том направился к своей команде. Не дождавшись его возвращения, Андерсон выпустил из лука стрелу, угодившую аккурат в задницу Тома.

\- Аааа! – завопил Том.

\- Я же говорил, что у него IQ, близкий к дебильности, - не сдержался Шерлок.

\- Идиот, - констатировала Мэри, награждая незадачливого стрелка убийственным взглядом. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то на месте Андерсона уже красовался бы свеженький, с пылу с жару, труп.

\- Кажется, ваша команда только что проиграла, мисс Морстен, - заметил Майкрофт.

\- Это ещё вилами по воде писано, состязание пока не окончено, - огрызнулась Мэри.

\- Как это не окончено, мне срочно нужен врач! – возмутился Том.

\- Доктор Ватсон, окажите пострадавшему первую помощь. Остальные продолжают соревнование, - раздался из динамиков глас неумолимого ведущего.

Мэри достала из висевшей через плечо сумочки последний перевязочный пакет и протянула его Джону. Ватсон сухо поблагодарил ее и поспешил на помощь потерпевшему. Грегори Лестрейд выстрелил в мишень, заработав команде Акул призовые очки. Следующая пара лучников, Генри и Джанин, попали в «молоко», Ирэн Адлер оказалась тоже не слишком удачным стрелком. Зато выстрел майора Шолто принёс команде Акул еще одно меткое попадание. Донован тоже не посрамила честь полицейского жетона. Не сплоховала и Луиза Мортинмер. А вот стрела Генри Найта улетела вообще куда-то в сторону от мишени.

\- Итак, сегодня победила команда Акул, которой будет сброшен с вертолёта набор продуктов, а команде Тигров придётся выбрать того, кто покинет остров.

\- Вертолёт должен сесть и забрать с острова раненого, - заявил Ватсон.

\- Хорошо, мы заберём его вместе с тем, кого сегодня «съедят» Тигры, - согласился ведущий.

 

Приводнившийся на закате вертолёт выгрузил ящик с продуктами и забрал Андерсона, за исключение которого единогласно проголосовали Тигры, и Тома, у которого уже начался жар. 

\- На большой земле тебя обязательно вылечат, и совсем скоро ты встретишься с Молли, - подбодрил Тома Джон.

Салли провожала вертолёт завистливым взглядом. Она тоже хотела бы поскорее оказаться на большой земле и потягивать Пина коладу, сидя на террасе фешенебельного отеля и наслаждаясь видом на море и обратно, но вынуждена была оставаться на этом богом забытом клочке суши посреди океана.


	7. День четвёртый

Они провели на острове всего три дня, но Салли Донован казалось, что прошла целая вечность, в течение которой ей постоянно хотелось есть и прибить Филиппа, потащившего её в это путешествие. И вот теперь этот умник, помешавшийся на Шерлоке Хомсе, отправился домой, а она застряла здесь, рядом с самовлюблённым фриком, его не менее заносчивым братом и кучей подозрительных личностей, по которым явно тюрьма плачет. Неизвестно сколько придётся здесь куковать без элементарных удобств, не имея возможности выпить чашку привычного утреннего кофе, почистить зубы и помыть голову. Кожа головы зудела, промокшие в морской воде волосы стали жёсткими и похожими на мочалку. Но это было не самое плохое. Страшней всего было приближение критических дней в условиях дикой природы при отсутствии необходимых гигиенических средств. Если бы не шантаж, давно свалила бы, наплевав на обещанное вознаграждение. А так приходится торчать на этом долбаном острове и участвовать в дурацких конкурсах вместе со всеми этими клоунами. Салли ругнулась сквозь зубы и поплелась за остальными членами своего племени в направлении пляжа на очередное, мать его, соревнование.

\- Сегодня вас ждёт увлекательный поиск пиратского клада, - вещал из динамика всё тот же голос, и Джон заметил, как загорелись глаза у Шерлока при упоминании клада. – Поиски пройдут в несколько этапов: сначала вы должны будете выловить из моря бутылку с картой, на которой указано местоположение сундука с сокровищами и зашифровано, где спрятан к нему ключ, потом часть племени отправится откапывать клад, а другая – на поиски ключа. Как обычно, проигравшая команда должна будет выбрать выбывающего. Команда Акул, у вас на одного человека больше, вы можете выбрать того, кто не будет участвовать в конкурсе.

\- Конечно же, это будет Джанин, - проворчала Салли, с трудом сдерживая желание вцепиться в волосы улыбчивой мерзавке.

\- Донован, ты же сержант полиции, у тебя хорошая физическая подготовка, - напомнил ей Лестрейд.

\- Я, может, тут не как сержант, а как женщина сижу.

\- Андерсона нет, так что тебе не перед кем женщину изображать, - не удержался Шерлок.

\- Что значит изображать? – возмутилась Донован, подумывая, а не оттаскать ли и этого умника за патлы.

\- Всем молчать! - рявкнул Джон. – Донован, нафиг с пляжа, и чтоб я тебя до вечера не видел!

\- Отлично, – чернокожая фурия развернулась и направилась вглубь острова.

 

\- Итак, племена готовы. Время пошло! – скомандовал ведущий.

Члены обеих команд бросились в море и поплыли к синему и жёлтому буйкам, расположенным примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от берега и обозначавшим районы поисков. Нырять пришлось долго и глубоко, морской воды нахлебались при этом изрядно. Бутылка Акул оказалась скрытой под одним из камней на дне, бутылка Тигров была спрятана в клубке водорослей. Джон Ватсон и Мэри Морстен с добычей в руках выбрались на берег почти одновременно. Вскоре вокруг вождей сгрудились их соплеменники. Содрав ногтями парафин, которым была залита пробка, Мэри откупорила свою бутылку и вытащила карту. Крестик, обозначавший расположение клада, находился на пляже неподалёку от места, где они стояли. С ключом было сложнее: низ карты был испещрён цифрами – явно какой-то шифр, но какой именно, Мэри не могла пока сообразить, поэтому, чтобы не терять времени, она скомандовала:

\- Полковник, Генри, Ирэн и Луиза отправляются откапывать клад, а Джим остаётся со мной и помогает разгадать этот ребус.

На карте племени Акул был обозначен крестик практически на месте, где совсем недавно начиналась полоса препятствий, а цифра была всего одна – тройка в левом нижнем углу. 

\- Что сие значит? – озадаченно поинтересовался Джон.

\- Это же элементарно, Ватсон: три – дерево, - тут же откликнулся Шерлок.

\- Да, но какое именно? На острове сотни, если не тысячи деревьев! Мы так сутками будем искать, за это время соперники нас обскачут, - Джон едва сдерживал раздражение.

\- Думаю, это не входит в планы режиссёра. Ему нужно динамичное зрелище, поэтому, я думаю, на стволе нашего дерева будет отметина. А искать его следует на юго-западе, потому что цифра стоит в левом нижнем углу, ведь на картах обычно обозначают юг снизу, а запад – слева.

\- Лучше всего из нас ориентируется на местности майор Шолто, вместе со мной он отправится за ключом, а остальные будут откапывать клад, - распорядился Джон.

\- Я, между прочим, тоже могу определить, где какая сторона света, и намного наблюдательнее тебя, - не согласился с его решением Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, я сказал, копать! – прикрикнул на него Джон.

\- Копать! – с чувством произнёс Шерлок, и в его устах безобидное слово прозвучало, как изощрённое ругательство.

\- Что, получил, братец, - ухмыльнулся Майкрофт.

\- Майкрофт, вы ведь не менее наблюдательны, чем Шерлок, так что будет лучше, если с Шолто отправитесь вы, а я вместо этого прослежу, чтобы тут никто не отлынивал от работы.

\- Ладно, я прогуляюсь, - согласился Майкрофт.

\- Никаких прогулок, бегом, марш, - скомандовал Шолто и припустил трусцой в указанном Шерлоком направлении.

Майкрофту пришлось его догонять. Надо же, дома тратил столько усилий, чтобы похудеть: отказывал себе во всём, занимался на беговой дорожке, но без особых результатов, а тут со скудным питанием и регулярными физическими нагрузками это получалось само собой. Так что ему следует воспринимать этот квест как антицеллюлитную программу.

 

\- Последовательность цифр повторяется. Смотри: 9, 2, 4, 5, 8, 2, 9 ,9 ,7, - Мэри обвела ногтем названные цифры. – Что это?

\- Немного иначе: 299792458 метров в секунду - это скорость света, физику надо было учить в школе, - долго наблюдавший за её потугами Мориарти наконец-то соизволил озвучить свою догадку.

\- И что нам это даёт?

Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Джим посмотрел на солнце, поднимавшееся над макушкой одной из пальм на границе пляжа и леса.

\- Направление на это дерево. Думаю, наш ключ там. Вот только залезть на него будет проблематично.

Мэри подошла к пальме, на которую указал Мориарти, подняла голову и посмотрела наверх. Не так уж и высоко, но ствол без ветвей, так что не за что уцепиться, хотя, будь у неё привычная экипировка, то непременно взобралась бы.

\- Джим, зови Морана, будем строить пирамиду, - решила она.

\- Тебе надо, ты и зови, - обиделся криминальный гений.

\- Моран, бегом ко мне, - крикнула Мэри. Когда полковник подбежал, она приказала:

– Присядь и посади себе на плечи этого умника и проследи, чтобы он там крепко держался, а я заберусь на его спину. Потом вы оба должны будете выпрямиться, чтобы я могла достать ключ с пальмы.

\- Эй, Себ, что ты делаешь? Не приспособлены мы, гении, для лазанья, - возмутился Джим, которого Моран бесцеремонно схватил под ляжки и посадил себе на плечи.

\- Ничего, разок потерпишь, - ухмыльнулась Мэри и вскарабкалась на Джима.

Ей удалось сорвать висевший на длинном шнурке ключ прежде, чем пирамида пошатнулась и она рухнула на песок. 

\- Я так понимаю, что вы сделали это специально, - сказала она. – Разбор полётов будет вечером, а сейчас мы должны открыть сундук.

Мэри припустила к своей команде, всё ещё рывшейся в песке. Надо было торопиться, ведь из леса уже возвращались Шолто и старший из Холмсов, в руке которого поблёскивал ключ. Ирэн только делала вид, что копает, вяло перебрасывая по горсти песка в сторону. Хватит с неё подвигов, и так товарный вид потеряла - маникюр безнадёжно погублен, ноги покрылись шерстью, как у хоббита, нос облез и кожа на лице обветрилась. Генри и Луиза старались на совесть, но их усилий было явно недостаточно, чтобы догнать раскопавших свой сундук Акул. Мориарти явно не горел желанием пачкать руки, полковник рыл, как крот, но поминутно сетовал на отсутствие сапёрной лопаты, так что Мэри пришлось самой впрягаться в работу, прикрикивая на лентяев.

Шерлок выхватил ключ из руки брата и сунул его в замочную скважину окованного железом деревянного сундука. Ключ в замке со скрежетом провернулся, после чего стало возможным откинуть крышку. К огромному разочарованию большинства Акул и ужасу Майкрофта вместо продуктов или сокровищ в сундуке обнаружились только старая чёрная треуголка и рыжая борода.

\- Племя Акул выиграло, а племя Тигров должно будет выбрать того, кто на закате покинет остров, - объявил ведущий.

\- Но где же наш выигрыш? – возмутился Джон.

\- Его доставят вечером, когда будут забирать одного из ваших соперников, - ответил Магнуссен и отключил микрофон, чтобы обратиться к сидевшей в студии женщине:

\- Акулы не подозревают, что их победа обернётся поражением. Как бы ни старались, они заранее проиграли.

\- Братец получил моё послание, теперь он будет шарахаться от собственной тени, - улыбнулась ему длинноволосая брюнетка.

\- Всё идёт по плану, скоро ты вступишь в игру. 

\- Представляю лицо Майкрофта, когда он меня увидит… - неестественно громко рассмеялась женщина.

 

В сундуке Тигров оказался мешок с крупой и кухонная утварь, так что Мэри не была разочарована своим кладом. Ей было ясно, что Ирэн – самое слабое звено на сегодня, так что с ней не жалко будет расстаться вечером. Мэри распределила добычу и погнала своих людей к месту стоянки.

\- Шерлок, я не понимаю, мы же выиграли. Почему продукты достались проигравшим, а нам – этот хлам? – недоумевал Джон.

\- Похоже, это – символы. Рыжая Борода – так звали пса, который был у меня в детстве, а треуголка… Что скажешь, Майкрофт? Ты что-нибудь понял? – Шерлок пребывал в несвойственной ему растерянности.

\- Шерлок любил играть в пиратов, когда был маленьким, - отозвался старший брат. - Мечтал стать пиратом, когда вырастет.

\- Поэтому ты так побледнел, увидев рыжую бороду? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Нет, потому что у меня несварение от избытка растительной пищи, - увильнул от опасной темы Майкрофт.

\- Может быть, тут двойное дно, и на нём лежит что-то по-настоящему ценное, - предположил Шерлок и с энтузиазмом принялся искать скрытую кнопку или рычаг, и преуспел. 

Грегори помог ему приподнять дощечку и сунул руку в открывшуюся щель, чтобы тут же с криком её отдёрнуть, - в тайнике оказались не сокровища, а змея. Джанин завизжала, все отпрянули, когда над сундуком поднялась треугольная голова на светло-коричневом туловище, покрытом чёрными пятнами. 

\- Держитесь подальше, это бушмейстер, он очень ядовит и кусает неоднократно, - предупредил Майкрофт. - Видовой название этой крупной гадюки Lachesis muta muta, что означает «приносящая бесшумную смерть».

\- Хватит блистать эрудицией, просто скажи, нам стоит бежать или лучше не делать резких движений? – перебил его Шерлок.

\- Бежать и дать этой ползучей гадине спрятаться, а потом бесшумно подкрадываться и жалить нас? – майор Шолто явно был не намерен спасаться бегством. Вместо этого он достал из-за пояса свой кортик. – По моей команде начинайте двигаться, отвлекая её. Начали!

Шерлок оттащил в сторону Джанин, Майкрофт – Лестрейда, а Джон так и остался стоять рядом со своим боевым командиром и намеренно протянул руку к змее. Как только гадюка кинулась на Ватсона, Шолто отсёк ей голову, отёр кровь с лезвия и сказал:

\- Стоит проверить, нет ли в сундуке её товарки. 

Он осторожно пошарил кортиком в тайнике. Там было пусто. Теперь можно было заняться пострадавшим.

Укус был небольшим, но рука Лестрейда сразу же начала неметь. Он почувствовал слабость и дурноту. 

\- Майк, её укус смертелен? – поинтересовался он, опускаясь на песок.

\- Не всегда, - честно ответил Майкрофт. - Грег, держись, первым делом нужно только отсосать яд. 

\- Боюсь, сам я не смогу, - сказал Лестрейд и потерял сознание.

Майкрофт уложил его так, чтобы укушенная рука была выше тела, согнул её в локте, чтобы замедлить распространение яда, после чего принялся яд отсасывать из ранки, не забывая тщательно отплёвываться и промывать рот морской водой, которую ему подносил в горстях Шерлок.

\- Эй вы, наблюдатели, нам срочно нужен врач и антидот от укуса гадюки, - потребовал Ватсон. – Пострадавшего нужно доставить в больницу.

\- Вертолёт прилетит только вечером, - откликнулся гнусный голос ведущего.

\- До вечера Грегори может и не дожить. Вы сами подсунули нам эту змеюку, а теперь ещё и отказываетесь спасти пострадавшего! – настаивал Ватсон.

\- Сами виноваты - вы получили предупреждение, так что должны были быть осторожными, - ответил ведущий. 

\- Майкрофт, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – Шерлок пристально посмотрел на брата.

\- Потом. Ты что, не видишь, у меня рот сейчас занят? - отмахнулся Майкрофт, уверенный в том, что в ближайшие двадцать минут он всё ещё сможет пользоваться этой отговоркой.

\- Нам всё равно понадобится несколько часов, чтобы найти лекарство и доставить его на остров. Если он не продержится до этого времени, - это ваши проблемы, - флегматично продолжил телемагнат.

Ватсон витиевато выругался и погнал Шолто к ручью за водой, чтобы вскипятить её и влить в горло Лестрейду и, тем самым, уменьшить интоксикацию, а сам отправился на поклон к Мэри, дабы выпросить у неё лекарств. Возможно, в её бездонной сумочке найдётся не только антисептик и обезболивающее, но и антигистаминное средство. Даже аспирин будет кстати, хотя лучше всего было бы вколоть сейчас Грегу сильнодействующий антибиотик и дофамин от резкого снижения артериального давления, чтобы привести его в сознание.

 

\- План дал сбой. Ты в этом виноват. Это должен был быть мой дорогой братец Шерлок, - длинноволосая брюнетка недовольно сморщила носик.

\- Фактор случайности всегда присутствует в подобных предприятиях, - попытался оправдаться Магнуссен.

\- Нет, если знаешь людей достаточно хорошо и изучил все их слабости. Ты ошибся с Шерлоком, он оказался не настолько любознательным, чтобы забыть об осторожности и первым сунуться в логово змеи. Я позволю тебе самому привести приговор в исполнение – ты застрелишься, как только я появлюсь в кадре крупным планом и пошлю тебе воздушный поцелуй.

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, - Магнуссен уже успел испытать на себе силу внушения этой женщины, чтобы понимать: шансов спастись у него не было. 

\- Прощай, Чарльз, ты был довольно полезным, но сейчас мне время собираться на самолёт. Шоу должно продолжаться, - сказала на прощание она и вышла из студии.

Ничего, у Магнуссена оставался шанс испортить ей кайф, ведь он знал её слабое место. Сегодня ночью Джанин придёт к «исповедальне» с очередным докладом и получит от него указание дать имя жертвы и команду действовать Мэри Морстен.


	8. Ночь накануне пятого дня

Внезапно налетевший в начале ночи шторм принёс с собой тучи, пролившиеся сильным дождём. Непогода быстро разрушила ненадёжный навес над костром, лишив племя Акул заслуженного горячего ужина. Поэтому Салли, как и остальным, пришлось довольствоваться недоваренным рисом и непрожаренным мясом курицы. Полусырая пища камнем легла на дно желудка. Промокшая насквозь одежда не улучшала и без того отвратительного настроения. Негде было укрыться от шквального ветра, не было возможности развести огонь, чтобы согреться и просушить одежду. Умник Шерлок предложил сгрудиться в кучу и греть друг друга своим теплом. Поначалу предложение фрика вызвало энтузиазм только у этой прошмандовки Джанин, которая тут же к нему прилипла. Как бы Донован не было зябко, она не собиралась обниматься с фриком, поэтому демонстративно отошла в сторону. Однако вскоре у неё не осталось даже столь неприятной возможности хоть немного согреться - вокруг Шерлока не осталось свободного места, потому как с другой стороны его обнял брат, а сзади пристроился доктор Ватсон, тылы которого вскоре были прикрыты майором Шолто. Вот ведь хорошо устроился, хитрец, в самой серединке людской кучи, и ему теперь теплей всего, с завистью подумала Салли и громко чихнула.

\- Не беспокойся, Грег обязательно выживет, - шепнул Джон, но, вопреки ожиданиям Донован, вместо Шерлока ему ответил Майкрофт:

\- Я знаю. Помощь была оказана своевременно. Если только у него нет аллергии на антидот, то через несколько дней будет здоров.

Майкрофт умолк, видимо, поняв, что невольно выдал себя. 

\- Не думай, братец, что тебе удастся отвертеться от ответа на мои вопросы, - подал голос Шерлок. - Я видел, как ты отреагировал на предметы в сундуке – наверняка понял, что нас подстерегает опасность. Почему же тогда не остановил?

\- Подумал, что этого не может быть.

\- Чего не может быть? – вмешался Ватсон, но старший из Холмсов проигнорировал его и продолжил:

\- Хотя, с другой стороны, Мориарти бывал на другом острове с таким же названием и знает о его узнике, поэтому вполне мог организовать эту авантюру.

\- Так и знал, что без Джима тут не обошлось. Надо было пристрелить его ещё тогда, когда он выдавал себя за Брука и жил у Китти Райли. Подумаешь, посадили бы за убийство в состоянии аффекта, наверняка бы уже выпустили за хорошее поведение, - ляпнул Шерлок.

\- Не смеши рейтузы моей бабушки, Шерлок. Ты и хорошее поведение – несовместимые вещи, - снова вклинился Ватсон. – Если кто и должен был его убить, так это я. При хорошем адвокате у меня было гораздо больше шансов выйти сухим из воды – безупречная репутация врача плюс психосоматика вследствие психологической травмы, на которую можно было бы свалить любые непредсказуемые поступки. Кстати, ещё не поздно пристрелить его…

\- Ага, из рогатки, - иронично заметил Майкрофт.

\- Отличное вышло бы шоу под названием «Бредим вместе», - фыркнула Салли.

\- Почему из рогатки? – обиделся Ватсон. – Можно смастерить лук.

\- Быстрее будет вырезать духовую трубку из растущего у реки тростника, чтобы стрелять ядовитыми дротиками, - порекомендовал ему Шолто.

\- В качестве яда можно использовать секрет, вырабатываемый кожей древесных лягушкек, - подсказал Майкрофт. – Вот только, боюсь, нашей проблемы это не решит. Потому что, кроме Мориарти, существует ещё кое-кто, замешанный в организации этого действа, и его наверняка нет на этом острове.

\- Майкрофт, не мог бы ты выражаться яснее, о ком идёт речь? – уточнил Шерлок.

\- Не мог, - отрезал Майкрофт. – Постарайся сам вспомнить, тебе ведь были даны подсказки в сундуке.

\- Знаете что, можете и дальше играть в молчанку и в эти ваши высокоинтеллектуальные игры, а я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, пока нас будут убивать по одному, - не выдержал Ватсон. – Если здесь замешан Мориарти, на него можно надавить и заставить связаться с сообщником, чтобы прекратить этот беспредел.

\- Джон, если помните, я вам рассказывал, что однажды уже пытался надавить на Джеймса Мориарти, - заметил Майкрофт. – И к чему это привело?

\- Он выведал у вас всё о Шерлоке и втянул его в свою игру. Разве не то же самое происходит здесь и сейчас? – сердито бросил Ватсон.

\- Тогда он шантажировал меня, угрожая убить близких мне людей, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок. 

\- Ну вот! – радостно воскликнул Джон. - Сейчас пострадал Грег, под угрозой я и Майкрофт.

\- Допустим, он снова недооценил и слишком просто отпустил Молли. Только на этот раз тут слишком много людей, до которых мне нет дела, - возразил детектив.

\- Брось, Шерлок, мы же оба знаем, что тебе небезразлична смерть выбранных Джеймсом Мориарти жертв, хотя я много раз тебе твердил, что неравнодушие – это не преимущество, - вставил Майкрофт.

\- Можете препираться и дальше, а я иду побеседовать с Мориарти. Джеймс, ты со мной? – Ватсон выбрался из кучи тел и, несмотря на возражения обоих Холмсов, направился через лес к месту ночёвки Тигров.

\- Джон, подождите хотя бы до утра, - попытался остановить его Майкрофт. – Всё не так просто, как вы думаете.

\- Вот вы и ждите, - на прощание бросил Ватсон.

\- Нам нужно пойти с ним, - сказал брату Шерлок.

\- И развязать войну? – хмыкнул Майкрофт. – Брось, Шерлок, открытая конфронтация только на руку тому, кто всё это устроил. - Пусть Джон чуток погеройствует, раз уж ему так надо. В случае чего его наверняка защитит Мэри.

\- Прирежет Мориарти маникюрными ножницами? – не выдержала Салли.

\- В умелых руках и маникюрные ножницы могут превратиться в смертельное оружие, - многозначительно изрёк Майкрофт, и Салли пожалела, что не удосужилась захватить с собой столь нужную вещь, рассчитывая, что поездка будет недолгой.

 

Ватсон и Шолто отсутствовали слишком долго, так что забеспокоился не только Шерлок. Как только прекратился дождь и начало светать, Холмсы решили отправиться на поиски. Чтобы не оставаться одним, за ними увязались и женщины. После продолжительных поисков доктор Ватсон был обнаружен в лесу. Он сидел на земле, обнимая безжизненное тело майора Шолто, из шеи которого торчал небольшой и совершенно безобидный на вид дротик. В десяти шагах от них лежал труп полковника Морана с перерезанным горлом. Рядом с телом Морана валялись окровавленный кортик майора, кусок тростника и несколько дротиков. Вот тут-то Салли стало по-настоящему страшно.

\- Моран подслушал вчера наш разговор, - понял Шерлок. – Чтобы защитить Джима, он решил нанести удар на опережение, использовав в качестве оружия именно то, что предлагал Шолто.

Он опустился на корточки рядом с Ватсоном и потрогал труп.

\- Всё это произошло не более двух часов назад. Джон, что вы делали столько времени до этого, неужели так долго искали Тигров?

Ватсон не отвечал, глядя в одну точку, явно расположенную за пределами видимого мира.

\- Шерлок, он тебя не слышит, у него шок, - Майкрофт присел рядом и тронул брата за плечо.

\- Простите, но у меня нет с собой шокового одеяльца, - напряжение последних дней вырвалось из горла Салли с истерическим смехом.

Кто ж знал, что фрик вскочит и отвесит ей полновесную пощёчину? 

 

\- Доктора своего так в чувства приводи! – пуще прежнего рассердилась Салли. – Или трупаков избивай, тебе же не впервой, Молли мне всё рассказала о твоих экспериментах в морге.

\- Салли права, Джона нужно вывести из этого состояния, - в отличие от остальных Майкрофт сохранял спокойствие или успешно делал вид, что сохраняет его.

\- Нужно забрать его отсюда, - согласился Шерлок, вновь присаживаясь рядом с Ватсоном. – Майкрофт, Салли, Джанин, займитесь трупами.

\- Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь нам рыть для них могилы? – возмутилась Салли.

\- Думаю, их заберут организаторы шоу. Я могу сбегать в «Исповедальню» и вызвать вертолёт, - предложила Джанин.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул ей Шерлок, и девушка бегом кинулась в сторону берега, где на одной из пальм под навесом висела видеокамера с встроенным микрофоном.

Шерлок осторожно разжал руки Джона, а подоспевший Майкрофт оттащил в сторону тело Шолто. Шерлок обнял Ватсона и попытался поставить его на ноги, приговаривая: «Всё в порядке. Всё будет хорошо».

Ватсон посмотрел на Шерлока, словно пробуждаясь от сна, и вдруг порывисто обнял его и расплакался у него на плече.

\- Ничего не будет хорошо, - глотая злые слёзы, отрывисто говорил Ватсон. – Мы все сдохнем на этом треклятом острове. Мы выжили с Шолто в стольких передрягах, и вот теперь я потерял его, как за три года до этого потерял тебя. Я не выдержу, если это произойдёт снова. Ещё и Мэри оказалась не той, за которую я её принимал…

Шерлок прижал его к себе и легонько погладил по голове. В этот момент Салли стало так неловко, словно она случайно подсмотрела интимную сцену с участием своих родителей. Она поспешно отвернулась.

\- Мисс Донован, помогите мне оттащить трупы на берег, где их сможет забрать катер или вертолёт, - попросил Майкрофт.

Хоть Салли в первый момент и хотелось послать его подальше, доходчиво объяснив, что она не грузчик, однако она вынуждена была признать, что Майкрофт придумал хороший предлог, чтобы оставить этих двоих наедине. 

\- Чур я тащу Шолто, он легче, - сказала она, намереваясь бросить тело, как только окажется вне зоны видимости Холмсов. 

\- Нет вопросов, - согласился Майкрофт и взял под грудки увесистое тело полковника.


	9. День пятый

\- Мы начинаем очередной репортаж с необитаемого острова, где ведут битву за выживание (и это отнюдь не преувеличение) девять колонистов. Да, да, я не ошибся, их осталось всего девять. Прошлой ночью погибли майор Шолто и полковник Моран. Похоже, мы так и не узнаем, что не поделили два бывших военных: пищу, женщину или власть. После вчерашнего несчастного случая с Грегори Лестрейдом события приобретают всё более драматический, я бы даже сказал, трагический оборот, - с воодушевлением трещал ведущий.

\- Если выберусь с этого проклятого острова, обязательно разыщу этого шоумейкера и придушу его, - процедил Ватсон.

\- На самом деле его не так уж и сложно отыскать, - заметил Шерлок, радуясь тому, что реакция Джона стала адекватной. – Сколько людей в стране связаны с телевидением и обладают достаточными финансовыми возможностями, чтобы организовать столь масштабное шоу?

\- Ну, наконец-то ты включил мозги, братец, - прокомментировал Майкрофт, уже давно вычисливший их похитителя.

\- Сегодня последнее командное соревнование, после которого произойдёт объединение племён, и каждый будет сражаться сам за себя, - продолжил вещать динамик на пальме. – Завтра вы должны будете выбрать себе нового вождя, а сейчас, учитывая то, как плохо вы провели ночь и наверняка не имели возможности позавтракать, я предлагаю вам немного подкрепиться. 

Колонисты дружно загалдели, выражая единодушное желание откушать чего-нибудь жареного, ведь из-за утренних хлопот, межплеменных разборок и разыгранной Мориарти над телом Морана сцены в духе короля Лира, перекусить не успел никто.

\- Бытует мнение, что человек не может съесть сто грамм пищи за сто шагов. Вам предоставляется возможность опровергнуть этот тезис. Вас ждёт командная эстафета. По одному участнику от каждого племени должны будут взять плошки и за сто шагов к позиции соперников успеть съесть их содержимое, только тогда их смогут сменить соплеменники и пройти или пробежать свой этап, поедая очередную порцию. Племя, член которого придёт к финишу последним или не съест предложенную пищу, считается проигравшим. Перед тем, как передать эстафету, участники должны предъявить всем пустую плошку и пустой рот в доказательство того, что они не схитрили. Проигравшее племя должно будет выбрать того, кто покинет сегодня остров. Через пару часов его и трупы погибших заберёт вертолёт, - продолжил объяснять правила доносившийся из динамиков голос. – Команда Акул, у вас на одного человека больше, выберите того, кто не будет участвовать в состязании.

\- Салли, прости, но в этот раз очередь Джанин, - произнёс Джон.

\- Не возражаю, мне больше достанется, - улыбнулась Донован, - а эта краля пусть немного похудеет, ей не повредит, - если бы она знала, что именно ей придётся есть, то с радостью поменялась бы местами с Джанин. Но она не догадывалась, поэтому с нетерпением поглядывала на накрытые крышками глиняные плошки, стоявшие на двух деревянных ящиках, расположенных примерно в ста ярдах друг от друга.

\- Мы будем меняться каждый раз в разных местах, - понял Шерлок, - поэтому нам следует разделиться и заранее занять позиции у соответствующих ящиков. Первым пойду я, - вызвался он, - Майкрофт сменит меня с противоположной стороны, за ним отсюда стартует Джон, эстафету у которого с другой стороны примет Салли. 

Мэри выставила идти первым Мориарти, и они встретились с Шерлоком посередине дистанции.

\- У тебя что? – поинтересовался Джим.

\- Дождевые черви, - ответил Шерлок, флегматично дожёвывая извивающиеся тела крупных червяков.

\- Рыбка моя, а мне достался деликатес – саранча, - похвастался Мориарти и с хрустом, словно семечки лузгал, раскусил хитиновый панцирь насекомого.

Вот тут-то Салли и поняла, в чём был подвох организатора, но меняться с Джанин было уже поздно. 

\- Ты с детства тащил в рот всякую пакость, - заметил Майкрофт, принимая эстафету у раскрывшего рот Шерлока.

\- А что, тоже протеин, - пожал плечами тот. – Посмотрим, какое экзотическое кушанье достанется тебе.

Майкрофту достались крупные чёрные жуки в твёрдых хитиновых панцирях, которых было весьма затруднительно полностью прожевать. К тому же, стремясь избежать гибели, жуки шевелили лапками даже во рту, что ещё больше затрудняло задачу. У Майкрофта и до этого была кислая мина, а сейчас от одного его взгляда скисла бы целая цистерна молока. Джим, которому было сложнее управиться с уничтожением саранчи, чем Шерлоку с червями, достиг финиша и вывалил испачканный в ошмётках хитинового покрова и жёлто-зелёной жиже язык. Стоявшую неподалёку Донован начало подташнивать. Генри побледнел, и Луиза подбежала к нему и стала торопливо что-то нашёптывать на ухо.

\- Очаровательно, - прокомментировала Мэри и, взяв свою плошку, приняла эстафету у Джима. Ей достались крупные цикады, которых тоже было довольно трудно прожевать, но Мэри справилась.

\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал ей Майкрофт, когда они встретились, и получил ответное пожелание:

\- Кушайте, не обляпайтесь.

\- Говорят, жёны прожорливы, а ты, как я вижу, была бы в этом плане весьма экономной, - прокомментировал Ватсон, когда Мэри достигла финиша.

\- Тебе ли не знать: проголодаешься и не такое съешь, - ответила его невеста.

Джон не понаслышке знал, что с голодухи и не такое дерьмо сожрать можно, лишь бы избавиться от урчания и спазмов в желудке. Правда, сейчас его желудок протестовал против запихиваемых в него плохо прожёванных коконов неизвестного Ватсону вида бабочек. Ну, да Генри сейчас было не лучше – то, что ему приходилось поглощать, было очень похоже на собачьи глисты. Генри отрыгнул и прикрыл рукой рот, закашлявшись. Однако по условиям конкурса не посмел выплюнуть вернувшуюся обратно пищу и вынужден был снова проглотить пережёванную кашицу. В который раз он выругался про себя по поводу того, что черти понесли его на этот остров. Взятые с собой успокоительные в столь стрессовой ситуации быстро закончились, а просто разговоры с Луизой после утренних событий уже не помогали. Кругленькая сумма, которую он должен был заработать, уже не радовала. Настолько не радовала, что он был готов обвинить себя во всех настоящих и вымышленных грехах, лишь бы поскорее отсюда смыться. Ну, а доктор Мортимер пусть продолжает развлекаться, если ей жизнь не дорога. В конце концов, она не единственный психотерапевт, и Генри может найти себе другого. Решив, что обязательно поговорит с ней вечером об этом, Найт героически проглотил последних червячков и добрёл до финиша. 

На дистанцию вышли последние участники. Луиза плакала от жалости, запихивая себе в рот пёстрых бабочек с обломанными крылышками, настолько жалко ей было уничтожать такую красоту. Салли с трудом справлялась с рвотными позывами, засовывая в рот крупных мохнатых гусениц. Однако после первой же проглоченной порции этой дряни её вырвало.

\- Делайте со мной, что хотите, но я больше не могу, – она отбросила в сторону моря миску с шевелящейся снедью и упала на песок, пытаясь привести в норму сбившееся дыхание и хоть немного успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок. 

В обычной жизни она непременно сразу же завизжала бы, всего лишь увидев поблизости от себя эту дрянь. С детства боялась гусениц. Даже совсем маленьких и безобидных, а тут были просто монстры, крупные, мохнатые и шевелящиеся. Тьфу, гадость какая! Тем временем Луиза справилась со своей порцией насекомых и под одобрительные выкрики Мэри и Джима добрела до финиша.

\- Племя Акул проиграло и должно будет выбрать того, кто покинет остров, - констатировал ведущий.

\- Нечего тут выбирать, я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Задолбало всё! Хочу домой! - Донован пробило на истерику.

\- Я за то, чтобы отправить Салли Донован с острова, - сказал Ватсон. – Есть возражения? – Никто даже не подумал высказаться против. – Единогласно. Донован сегодня покинет остров, - решил Джон.

\- Мисс Донован, у вас есть четверть часа, чтобы собраться и попрощаться.

\- Было бы что собирать, - проворчала Салли.

\- Тигры получат вознаграждение за выигрыш – очередной набор продуктов и смогут пригласить на ужин кого-нибудь из проигравшего племени.

\- Я хочу Джона, - сказала Мэри.

\- А я хочу Шерлока, - заявил Мориарти.

\- А можно пригласить всех? – дипломатично поинтересовалась Луиза.

\- Ладно, если вам так хочется. Всё равно с завтрашнего дня вы должны будете стать одной командой, - согласился ведущий, - но учтите, вам тогда меньше достанется.

\- Я могу не ужинать, сегодня я уже наелся червями, а Майкрофт на диете, - сказал Шерлок, предупреждая возможные возражения.

\- В тесноте, да не в обиде, - согласился Генри.

 

\- Не понимаю, почему мы не попытались хоть раз захватить вертолёт и смыться отсюда? – недоумевал Генри через три часа, когда после ужина на душе у всех стало столь же благостно, как и в желудке. Колонисты отдыхали у догоравшего костра. Над морем угасал закат, короткие тропические сумерки стремительно уступали место ночи.

\- Наверное потому, что мы все всё равно не поместились бы в него, - ответил Шерлок. – Кроме того, пилоты и их помощники наверняка вооружены и проинструктированы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств такого рода, поэтому наши шансы невысоки.

\- Но можно же построить лодку и уплыть на ней, - не сдавался Генри.

\- Лучше плот, как Кон-Тики*, - ехидно вставил Майкрофт.

\- А что, можно и плот, тут ведь не так далеко от континента, - не понял юмора Генри.

\- И сколько это займёт времени без инструментов и подходящей древесины? Тур Хейердал* строил свой несколько месяцев из бальсовых** брёвен, которых здесь нет, – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Даже если и построим плот, то далеко не уплывём, обязательно перехватят по дороге.

\- Зато здесь есть большие собаки, такие же, как в овраге Дьюера, - зрачки Генри расширились от страха, - поэтому я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Он поднялся с места и побежал в сторону моря.

\- Генри, назад! - крикнула Луиза. – Собаки тоже умеют плавать. Лучше возвращайся к костру, мы будем отпугивать их огнём.

\- Что за бред, нет тут никаких собак, - оглядываясь вокруг, сказал Ватсон.

Собак действительно не было. Зато Джон узрел покойников, всех тех, кого он так или иначе убил или не смог спасти. Были здесь солдаты, убитые им в бою, пациенты, умершие на операционном столе, застреленный таксист. На теле каждого виднелись раны, с которыми Джон видел их в последних раз (оторванные ноги, простреленные головы, распоротые животы с вываливающимися из них кишками). Мёртвые медленно окружали поляну, на которой отдыхали после еды оба племени, и возглавлял их майор Шолто, половины лица которого была сплошным кровавым месивом.

\- Шерлок, ты тоже видишь покойников? – Джон повернулся к другу и увидел размозженную голову и залитое кровью лицо, как тогда, после падения на площади перед Бартсом.

\- Джон, здесь только мы, - Шерлок действительно не заметил вокруг ничего подозрительного, кроме, разве что, неадекватного поведения соплеменников – Мэри плакала и просила прощения у кого-то невидимого, Джим украшал себя листиками и стремился преподнести в подарок Майкрофту, который всячески пытался избежать сего данайского дара***.

\- Прости, но ты один из них, а значит, мертв, и мне нет смысла с тобой разговаривать, - Ватсон схватился за кортик майора, намереваясь до последнего обороняться от окружавшего его зомби-апокалипсиса.

Шерлок от души врезал Джону в челюсть и позвал брата:

\- Майкрофт, помоги мне его связать, иначе он всех здесь поубивает.

\- Шерлок, ты в курсе, что у Ватсона прострелено плечо, и это может причинить ему боль, - сказал старший Холмс. 

\- Эк тебя заглючило. Это произошло несколько лет назад. Ты, что, всё же поел с ними? А как же твоя диета и старый добрый обычай не разделять пищи с врагом? – другого разумного объяснения происходящего, кроме наркотика в еде, у Шерлока не было.

\- Я съел совсем немного, поэтому понимаю, что всё это, скорее всего, лишь оптический обман, - возразил Майкрофт. – Я вижу, что у Мориарти прострелен череп, но осознаю, что вряд ли после этого он смог бы со мной заигрывать.

Совместными усилиями братья скрутили Ватсона.

\- Похоже, что глючит не всех, - заметил Шерлок, взглянув на спокойно наблюдавшую за ними Джанин. – Что ты нам подсыпала?

\- Ничего, - девушка отпиралась, хоть и понимала, что её раскрыли. – Почему сразу я? Это мог сделать кто угодно.

\- Но ты знала, что соль была с добавками, поэтому ничего не ела, кроме зелени, - понял Шерлок. – Теперь нам нужно вести себя так, словно не замечаем ничего необычного, иначе с кем-то из нас обязательно произойдёт очередной несчастный случай.

\- Генри, он может утонуть, - первым порывом Луизы было броситься вслед за своим пациентом, но потом она с опаской покосилась на опушку. 

\- Собаки не тронут тебя, ведь они лишь в твоей голове, - напомнил ей Шерлок.

\- Да, но если я поверю, что смогут навредить, то так и произойдёт, ведь то, во что мы верим, и есть для нас единственная реальность, - возразила она.

\- Тяжёлый случай… Ладно, мы с Джанин пойдём с тобой, чтобы было не так страшно, - сказал Шерлок, беря под руки обеих женщин. – Майкрофт, присмотри, пожалуйста, за Джоном и за остальными, пока мы не вернёмся.

 

* Тур Хейердал - норвежский археолог, путешественник и писатель, автор многих книг, совершивший знаменитое путешествие на плоту Кон-Тики через Тихий океан.  
* Ба́льзовое де́рево, (лат. Ochroma) — монотипный род деревьев семейства Мальвовые (Malvaceae) из подсемейства бомбаксовых (Bombacoideae). Включает единственный вид Ochroma pyramidale, произрастающий в Южной Америке. Редкое растение, источник ценной древесины, в сухом виде чрезвычайно мягкой и лёгкой.  
*** Данайские дары - дары, которые приносят несчастье. В цикле мифов о троянской войне есть сказание о том, как греки (называемые в этих мифах данайцами), после многолетней осады Трои отчаялись взять город силой и решили прибегнуть к хитрости. Они притворно сняли осаду и оставили у стен города огромного деревянного коня, внутри которого был помещен небольшой отряд вооруженных греческих воинов.


	10. Джокер

\- Я, ваш ведущий, Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен, снова с вами, - Шерлок заметил, что Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся, услышав это имя, словно давно уже догадывался о личности организатора. – Сегодня наступил ключевой момент шоу «Выживший» - объединение племён и появление джокера. Уверен, что он преподнесёт и участникам, и зрителям немало сюрпризов и уж точно не даст вам заскучать. 

Послышался шум моторов, а вскоре показался и его источник - вертолёт. Когда он пролетал над островом, дверца открылась, и из неё выпрыгнул человек. Купол парашюта раскрылся, и падение замедлилось. Вскоре всем стало ясно, что это была женщина. 

\- Надвигается восточный ветер, он унесёт нас всех, - пробормотал через пару секунд изменившийся в лице Майкрофт.

\- Ты ничего не путаешь, Майк? - уточнил Шерлок. – По-моему, сейчас дует юго-западный ветер.

\- Я имел в виду не сам ветер, а Эвр, - пояснил Майкрофт, но его слова не сделали предыдущее высказывание более ясным для брата, недоуменно поднявшего брови, не говоря уже об остальных. 

\- Причём здесь мифология? – недовольно буркнул Шерлок.

\- Даже ключевые слова не в силах отпереть тайники твоей памяти, - вздохнул Майкрофт.

\- Почему вертолёт улетает? Он ведь должен был забрать нас с Луизой? - возмутился Генри.

\- После ваших разговоров о том, чтобы попытаться его захватить? – отозвался ведущий. – Теперь до самого финала шоу ни один вертолёт не сядет на остров, и ни одна лодка не пристанет к берегу.

Вертолёт-амфибия сел на воду примерно в миле от берега. Джанин помахала всем рукой, сняла с себя одежду и прыгнула в море.

\- Что за чёрт! – выругался Генри. – Она уходит. Я тоже не хочу здесь оставаться! Я больше не выдержу!

\- Не паникуй, Генри, мы поплывём вслед за ней, нас тоже должны взять на борт, как мы вчера и договаривались, - успокоила его доктор Мортинмер.

\- А если он подберёт эту женщину и улетит? – высказал свои опасения Генри.

\- Значит, мы должны постараться обогнать Джанин, - решила Луиза и, не теряя времени, избавилась от лишней одежды, после чего прыгнула в воду. Генри последовал за ней.

\- Доктор Ватсон, мисс Морстен, вы тоже уходите, это семейное дело, - попросил Майкрофт.

\- Джон остаётся, а ты объясняешь, какое именно семейное дело ты имел в виду, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Я тоже остаюсь, - вмешалась властная блондинка, - и нечего здесь командовать, вас никто не выбирал вождём племени.

\- Как знаете, - Майкрофт отвернулся от спутников и сосредоточил внимание на приземлявшейся на пляже длинноволосой женщине. 

Ловко спружинив ногами, она отстегнула парашют, улыбнулась и зашагала по песку к старшему из Холмсов, говоря:

\- Ну, здравствуй, брат. Долго ты ещё намеревался прятать меня от мира?

\- Брат? – эхом повторили Шерлок и Джон.

\- Шерли, неужели ты меня не помнишь? – вкрадчиво спросила женщина, подходя ещё ближе и заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- С этого момента вы сами по себе, и ваше выживание лишь в ваших руках, - произнёс ведущий, после чего раздался звук выстрела.

\- Что это было? – удивился Ватсон.

\- А ты как думаешь? – сказала Мэри, роясь в своей бездонной сумочке. 

Было довольно тяжело вслепую вытащить спрятанный под подкладкой пистолет, который она пронесла на яхту, и, не привлекая внимания окружающих, собрать и зарядить его. Пришло время платить по старым счетам, и она заплатит, пусть и на глазах у Джона, после чего можно будет перестать притворяться.

\- Весьма оригинальный способ свести счёты с жизнью и одновременно поднять рейтинг шоу, - ответил Майкрофт. – Твоих рук дело? – обратился он к прибывшей.

\- Я больше не пачкаю своих рук, потому что помню, чем это чревато, братец. Ну же, улыбнись, уверена, что ты скучал по мне, - ответила женщина.

\- Чёрт возьми, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?! – взорвался Ватсон. – И что это за странная особа, называющая себя вашей сестрой?

\- Майкрофт, ты объяснишь брату и его, кхм, другу, или трагическую историю из нашего прошлого придётся рассказывать мне? – поинтересовалась женщина.

\- Шерлок, это действительно наша сестра Эвр Холмс, - раскололся припёртый к стенке Майкрофт.

\- Почему, в таком случае, я её не помню? – усомнился Шерлок. – Почему никогда не видел её фото в семейных альбомах? Почему наши родители никогда не упоминали о ней?

\- Чтобы не травмировать тебя, хотя ты и стёр все воспоминания о ней, как и о своём погибшем друге детства Викторе Треворе.

\- У меня не было друзей, - возразил Шерлок.

\- Ты заставил себя так думать, - пояснил Майкрофт.

\- Позволь я помогу тебе вспомнить, - вызвалась Эвр и, посмотрев Шерлоку в глаза, прикоснулась к его руке.

В голове детектива пронеслись обрывки самых лучших и самых ужасных воспоминаний детства: игры с другом в пиратов, восхищённые и вместе с тем ревнивые взгляды сестры, толстый Майкрофт, вечно читающий книжку и жующий что-то мучное и сладкое, горе после исчезновения Виктора, рвавшее на части сердце Шерлока, и торжествующая улыбка маленькой девочки, когда он плакал в подушку, последовавшее за этим исчезновение сестры и решение стереть навечно потерянных дорогих людей из памяти и ни к кому не привязываться, чтобы больше никогда не испытывать этой боли.

\- Что ты сделала тогда с Виктором? – Шерлок схватил за плечи совершенно незнакомую родную сестру и встряхнул её.

\- Лучше спроси, что сделал со мной старший брат, - Эвр обдала его холодным взглядом, и Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта.

\- Я не мог поступить иначе, мы не могли. Она была слишком опасна. Её нужно было изолировать от людей. Поэтому все эти годы я поддерживал версию дяди Руди о том, что ребёнок погиб во время пожара в детской колонии, - признался тот.

\- Колонии им показалось мало, и они заперли меня в тюрьме на острове Шерринфорд. Нет, не в этом райском месте, а на скалистом клочке суши, продуваемом всеми ветрами, посреди холодного моря, - ответила Эвр на немой вопрос Ватсона, написанный на его лице громадными неоновыми буквами. - Шерлок, представь, они всю жизнь продержали меня в камере, где я даже не имела возможности с кем-либо общаться, - на глаза женщины навернулись слёзы.

\- Иди ко мне, детка, я тебя утешу, - подал голос молчавший до этого Мориарти.

\- Вот и ты, мой рождественский подарочек, - обрадовалась Эвр и обнялась с Джимом.

\- Чего? – охренел Ватсон. – Так вы друг друга знаете? Видать, не зря я не поверил твоей недоуменной роже.

\- Я знаю всех вас, все ваши слабые места, все ваши тайны, - призналась Эвр. - Если, имея пытливый ум, много лет находишься в вынужденном бездействии, то, чтобы не сойти с ума, приходится проявлять изобретательность, чтобы чем-нибудь заполнить одинокие дни и ночи.

\- Ты давно выжила из ума, если решилась устроить такое. Чего ты добиваешься? – не сдержался Майкрофт.

\- Справедливости. А ещё мне хотелось поиграть в правду, но вы оказались чересчур скрытными и не воспользовались возможностью покинуть этот остров взамен на ваши страшные тайны.

\- Спустя столько лет вы явились мстить своим обидчикам, как граф Монте-Кристо, - догадался Ватсон. 

\- Именно. Шерлок, а он не безнадёжен, - заметила Эвр.

– Но причём здесь я, Мэри и все остальные, которые здесь оказались? – не унимался Ватсон.

\- Джон, она уже упоминала о наших слабостях, - вклинилась в разговор Мэри, - но у неё они тоже есть, поэтому сейчас она получит прощальный подарок от Чарльза Магнуссена, - с этими словами блондинка навела на Джима пистолет и сняла его с предохранителя. – Ты немедленно вызовешь транспорт и отпустишь нас, иначе твой подарок окажется безнадёжно испорченным, - связь с шантажистом была оборвана, поэтому Мэри решила импровизировать, поняв, какая связь между появлением джокера и данной ей командой убить жертву. 

Магнуссен не мог напрямую навредить Эвр, но всегда оставалась лазейка вмешаться косвенно и сломать ей планы. На этот случай в команде и нужен был ликвидатор. К сожалению, Магнуссен не дал киллеру информацию об особых способностях джокера, поэтому Мэри считала Эвр обычной маньячкой и не подозревала о подстерегающей её опасности, иначе не стала бы тратить время на разговоры.

\- Мэри, откуда у тебя пистолет? – Джон заметил, что оружие было явно не его, поэтому в голове зароилось множество вопросов к его невесте.

\- Стреляй. Мне всё равно, - хищно улыбнулась Эвр. – Он был всего лишь занятной игрушкой, которую несложно заменить другой, скажем, тобой.

Мэри нажала на курок. Она была уверена, что прицелилась в голову Мориарти, но за долю секунды до того, как её должна была прошить пуля, Эвр потянула Джима на себя, и выстрел не причинил ему вреда.

\- Посмотрим, стреляешь ли ты столь метко, если целишься в саму себя, - ухмыльнулась Эвр.

Внезапно Мэри поняла, что тело не слушается её и рука помимо воли подносит пистолет к виску.

\- Нет! – пронзительно крикнул Джон и кинулся к Мэри, но было уже поздно – женщина с простреленной головой оседала на песок.

\- Минус один, - констатировал Джим и улыбнулся. – Ну что, господа, поиграем? 

Пользуясь тем, что противники отвлеклись на убитую, он вытащил из кармана дротики и протянул их Эвр. Вскоре выбранные ею дротики уже впились в шеи доктора Ватсона, упавшего на колени у трупа невесты, и окруживших его Холмсов.

\- Они отравили нас, - понял Шерлок, безуспешно пытаясь выдернуть из шеи маленькую колючую дрянь, от которой по телу стремительно растекалась волна слабости.

\- Нет, братец, это было бы слишком просто, - ответила Эвр, после чего свет померк в глазах Джона, Шерлока и Майкрофта.


	11. Вечер шестого дня

Когда Шерлок очнулся, уже было темно. Он быстро понял, что находится на месте стоянки племени Тигров. Ни Майкрофта, ни Джона поблизости не было. Зато неподалёку от него у костра расположились Эвр и Джим, жаря на огне шашлык. Шерлок предпочёл не задумываться, чьё мясо они использовали, если последнюю курицу колонисты съели около суток назад. Хотя, может быть, за время, пока он был без сознания, несмотря на обещание Магнуссена, прилетал вертолёт и сбросил им провизию. Шерлок понятия не имел, где его друзья, и чем закончился заплыв Генри Найта, Луизы Мортинмер и Джанин. Вряд ли он узнает об их судьбе, как и о том, выжил ли Грег, пока не выберется с острова, если, конечно, выберется… Нет, нельзя допускать и мысли о поражении, иначе ты заранее проиграл.

\- Где Джон и Майкрофт? – поднимаясь на ноги, поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- А тебя не интересует, где Мэри Морстен? А зря, у неё оказались такие аппетитные ляжки, - захихикал Джим, помахивая палочкой, на которую были нанизаны кусочки мяса. – Нет, это не каннибализм, потому что как человек она та была ещё скотина. Не желаешь откушать?

\- Нет, спасибо, чувство голода не является сколько-нибудь значимым для человека, способного управлять своим вниманием, - тактично отказался Шерлок. – И всё же я настаиваю на ответе на свой вопрос.

\- Переправа, переправа, берег левый, берег правый… - произнесла женщина. – Где всё началось, там и закончится.

Первая жертва, чью смерть они видели, Китти Райли, погибла на переправе через речушку с пираньями, причём очень быстро, а это значит, что дорогие ему люди в смертельной опасности. Шерлок сорвался с места и помчался к реке. 

\- Не так быстро. Ты ещё не слышал правила, - донеслось ему вслед, заставляя замедлить бег. – Это – раунд на выбывание, ты можешь спасти только одного из них. Выбирай, но осторожно: семья или друг. Постарайся не ошибиться.

Ну что ж, он мог ожидать чего-то подобного. Шерлок подбежал к берегу. Через реку был протянут канат, через который перекинута верёвка, к противоположным концам которой были привязаны за ноги Джон и Майкрофт так, что их головы находились в непосредственной близости от воды. Причём, даже если Шерлоку и удастся снять одного из них, то другой при этом непременно свалится в реку, кишащую пираньями. Самому бы ещё в процессе спасения не быть съеденным.

\- Как думаешь, от чего они умрут быстрее: от невозможности дышать под водой или от потери крови, когда за их лица примутся пираньи? – поинтересовалась подоспевшая Эвр, не желая пропустить веселье. – Тебе кажется, что всё не так уж плохо, но по прогнозу вскоре начнётся тропический ливень и уровень воды в реке повысится.

Шерлок огляделся вокруг и понял, что смастерить плот без каких бы то ни было инструментов он явно не успеет. С другой стороны, зачем ему это делать, если плот или лодка уже имелись в распоряжении Эвр и Мориарти, иначе как бы они остались целы после проделанной работы по подвешиванию своих жертв? Нужно только найти имеющееся плавсредство. Спрашивать Эвр бесполезно, так что одна надежда на Мориарти.

\- Джим, а где плот, на котором вы переправлялись через речку?

Мориарти скорчил в ответ с полдюжины гримас от искреннего удивления до праведного негодования и предложил:

\- Поужинаешь со мной – скажу, - и протянул ему шашлык.

Рассудив, что вряд ли человечина на вкус хуже, чем червяки, Шерлок вгрызся в кусок мяса.

\- Ладно, Джим, можешь ему сказать. Я хочу посмотреть, кого он выберет, - милостиво разрешила Эвр, когда брат доел.

\- Тот плот к несчастью затонул, теперь лежит среди акул, - пропел Мориарти.

Шерлок сразу понял, что стихотворный текст содержит подсказку. Их первый день на острове, ныряние за раковинами. Плот где-то там, вот только бы сориентироваться в темноте. Хорошо ещё, что небо не полностью затянуло и полная луна периодически проглядывает между туч. 

Нужное место он нашёл довольно быстро, а вот нырять довелось долго, потому что под водой приходилось искать плот на ощупь. Найдя его, придавленным крупными камнями, Шерлок захватил с собой на поверхность небольшой камень и пару раковин – пригодятся разрезать верёвки. Море изрядно штормило – погода стремительно портилась.

Когда Шерлок вернулся к речушке, уже вовсю хлестал тропический ливень. Первым делом он разбил раковины камнем и положил их в нагрудный карман насквозь промокшей рубашки. Затем, вооружившись обломанной веткой в качестве шеста, Шерлок оттолкнул плот от берега. 

\- Шерлок, ты должен спасти Майкрофта, он твой брат, к тому же, он умнее меня и обязательно придумает, как вам здесь выжить, - попросил Джон.

\- Нет, Шерлок, доктор Ватсон лучший боец, чем я, и твой друг, ты должен спасти его, иначе никогда себе этого не простишь, - в свою очередь, обратился к брату Майкрофт.

\- Сам разберусь, - буркнул Шерлок, подплывая к Майкрофту.

\- Рада, что на этот раз ты сделал правильный выбор, - сказала Эвр.

Острым краем разбитой раковины Шерлок принялся резать верёвку, привязанную к ногам брата. Когда оставалось совсем немного, он бросил раковины на плот и, сказав: «Дальше сам», разорвал верёвку. Майкрофт свалился на плот, а Шерлок, схватившись за свободный конец, повис на нём в качестве противовеса, не давая упасть в воду Ватсону.

\- Что ты творишь?! – прошипел Майкрофт.

\- Даю нам всем шанс спастись! Заткнись и постарайся поскорее распутать свои верёвки! – рявкнул Шерлок, подтягиваясь на верёвке так, чтобы лицо Джона не оказалось под прибывающей водой. – Как только освободишься, плыви к Ватсону и отцепи его. Я начал с тебя только потому, что Джон ниже тебя и не смог бы дотянуться и перерезать верёвку. Я не собираюсь терять ни одного из вас. Потом втащите на плот меня.

\- А это уже интереснее. Джим, смотайся-ка ещё за мясцом, вечер обещает быть долгим, - на лице Эвр появилась усмешка, не сулившая ничего доброго её жертвам.

Майкрофт поступил гуманнее, чем обиженный на него за долголетний обман брат, освободив сначала руки Ватсона, чтобы тот не ушибся при падении, и лишь потом перерезал верёвку, на которой тот висел. После этого оба кинулись на помощь упавшему в воду Шерлоку. Видимо, кровожадные рыбы спали или прятались по случаю непогоды, но все трое отделались лишь лёгким испугом.

\- Браво, вы справились с этим испытанием, - зааплодировала Эвр, - посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Лишь выбравшись на берег, Шерлок почувствовал слабость. Поначалу он списал её на последствия стресса и физических нагрузок и присел отдохнуть. Но слабость и головокружение лишь усилились.

\- Ты отравила мою еду? – догадался он.

\- Сюрприз, это медленный яд, - расхохоталась женщина. – Но у меня есть противоядие.

\- Мисс Холмс, пожалуйста, спасите Шерлока, - попросил Джон.

\- Как это трогательно, - всплеснула руками Эвр. - Я подумаю над твоей просьбой, если ты разделишь со мной трапезу и убедишь, почему стоит спасать человека, обманывавшего тебя три года.

\- Джон, нет, она отравит и тебя, - запротестовал Шерлок, но удержать друга не смог.

Джону пришлось подойти к Эвр и присесть рядом. Джим протянул им по шашлыку, приговаривая: «С пылу, с жару, только что по острову бегало». Джон послушно впился зубами в мясо, хоть и понимал, что оно может быть отравлено. Мориарти, вооружившийся пистолетом Мэри, караулил Майкрофта.

\- Вкусно? – осведомилась Эвр.

\- Недурно, только немного жестковато, - вежливо ответил Джон.

\- Что поделаешь, - пожала плечами Эвр, - твоя невеста была не первой свежести. Надо было выбирать помоложе.

\- Вождь племени Акул съел вождя племени Тигров, вот это, я понимаю, преемственность власти, - захихикал Мориарти.

\- Так это?.. – Джон с трудом подавил рвотный позыв.

Сейчас они солдаты, а на войне нет места сантиментам. Чтобы спасти Шерлока, он должен доесть то, что ему предложат, даже если это будет свежий конский помёт, напичканный цианидом. Так, что там говорила эта сумасшедшая - ему надо убедить её?

\- Шерлок обладает уникальными способностями и использует их для того, чтобы бескорыстно помогать людям, - начал он, но Эвр перебила:

\- Не то.

\- Так уж и бескорыстно? – усомнился Джим. – А как же чеки от благодарных клиентов и слава?

\- Но нам же нужно было на что-то кушать и оплачивать счета, - обиделся Ватсон, - поэтому я и брал деньги с клиентов в тайне от Шерлока, а он действительно добрый и бескорыстный, хоть и не хочет это показывать.

\- Я сейчас, кажется, всплакну, - сказал Джим, вытирая бегущие по лицу струи дождя.

\- Что дальше? – спросила Эвр Ватсона. - Майкрофт обладает теми же способностями к дедукции. Почему тогда Шерлок так важен? Почему я не должна позволить ему умереть?

\- Потому что он мой друг, и я не хочу снова потерять его.

\- И ты готов умереть вместо него?

\- Да.

\- Жуй, жуй, глотай, твоё желание будет исполнено, - пообещала Эвр.

Когда Джон доел, Эвр достала из нагрудного кармана своего комбинезона ампулу и шприц и протянула ему. Джон поспешил к Шерлоку с лекарством в руке.

\- Джон, не глупи, ты должен вколоть его себе, - запротестовал Шерлок.

\- И не подумаю, - Джон вогнал иглу в задницу Шерлока, не снимая с него плавок, и впрыснул противоядие. – У тебя нет времени, а у меня оно пока есть, и ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь.

\- Эвр, что я должен делать? – немного придя в себя, спросил Шерлок.

\- Ты должен доказать, но не мне, а Ватсону, почему ты хочешь, чтобы он жил.

\- Джон, ты самый лучший из людей, которых я знал, - начал Шерлок.

\- Не то, - перебила его Эвр.

\- Ты мой лучший друг, единственный друг.

\- Не то. Скажи ему правду, - настаивала Эвр.

Шерлок не представлял, как сестра догадалась о том, что долгое время было неясно для него самого, что он осознал, лишь надолго оказавшись далеко от Джона. Трудно было признаться в этом даже самому себе, тем более, Ватсону, да ещё при свидетелях. Зачем сейчас Джону, только что потерявшему друга, а потом невесту, его признание? Но он скажет эти слова для того, чтобы спасти его, хотя совершенно не представляет, как они будут с этим жить дальше, если удастся выбраться с этого проклятого острова.

\- Я люблю тебя, - выдавил из себя Шерлок.

Джон озадаченно посмотрел на него. 

\- Как-то неубедительно. Поцелуй его, что ли, если любишь, - Эвр явно потешалась над ними. Майкрофт благоразумно хранил молчание.

Не дав ошарашенному Ватсону опомниться, Шерлок поцеловал его. Он вложил в этот поцелуй всё, что осталось недосказанным.

Джон оцепенел. Вот уж не ожидал, что Шерлок умеет целоваться, притом так, что на миг он забыл о хлещущих струях дождя, грозившей им всем опасности и свидетелях. Он зажмурился от удовольствия и ответил на поцелуй.

\- Достаточно, - внезапно отрезвил его голос Эвр. Шерлок поспешно отшатнулся, видимо, опасаясь, что может получить от друга по морде.

Джон вздохнул. Нет, не может быть, чтобы этот асексуал любил его. Он сказал это лишь для того, чтобы спасти его. Три года назад Джон бы душу продал, лишь бы услышать эти слова от Шерлока, но с тех пор утекло много воды, ситуация изменилась, они стали другими. А что поцеловал так, что чуть ноги не подкосились, так это – очередное проявление его актёрских талантов. Шерлок, как обычно, играет на публику. 

\- Шерлок, можешь подойти или подползти ко мне и взять лекарство для Ватсона, - Эвр вытащила из кармана ещё одну ампулу.

Шерлок с трудом поднялся и доковылял до сестры. Сейчас, с горящими глазами и распущенными мокрыми волосами, она выглядела натуральной ведьмой, как их изображали на старинных гравюрах. Ему очень не понравилось выжидающее выражение её лица и лихорадочный блеск глаз – явно замыслила какой-то подвох. Делая вид, что не может справиться с дурнотой, Шерлок присел рядом и набрал лекарство в шприц. Однако потом он сделал нечто неожиданное – вогнал иглу в бедро сестры и резко надавил на поршень.

\- Что ты творишь! Это убьёт меня! - завопила она.

\- Как убило бы Джона, ведь он тоже не был отравлен. Ты не настолько проста и решила устроить для нас ещё одну ловушку. Я понял, что ты будешь играть не по правилам, - ответил Шерлок, довольный тем, что раскусил её план.

\- Джим, можешь пристрелить Майкрофта, - распорядилась Эвр. – Это раунд на выбывание, а он здесь явно третий лишний.

\- Не может. Потому что тогда ему не удастся свалить всю вину на Эвр, - ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт. – То, что вы принимаете за вспышки молний и отдалённые раскаты грома на самом деле не что иное, как свет прожекторов и шум приближающихся вертолетов. 

Мориарти задрал голову, вглядываясь в темноту, из которой вскоре вынырнули и стали снижаться два вертолёта береговой охраны. Из открывшейся дверцы одного из них высунулся живой и здоровый инспектор Лестрейд в бронежилете и с пистолетом в руке. Пользуясь тем, что свет от прожектора на миг ослепил Джима, Майкрофт выбил у него из руки пистолет и только потом крикнул:

\- Грег, не смотрите на неё и не слушайте. Не садитесь, пока она не потеряет сознание.

Эвр лихорадочно рылась в карманах в поисках какого-нибудь оружия, чтобы укокошить вероломных братьев, но силы стремительно покидали её. 

 

Через четверть часа Мориарти в наручниках и бесчувственное тело Эвр были погружены в один вертолёт, а Ватсон и братья Холмсы – в другой. 

\- Вас вызывают, - Грегори протянул Майкрофту сотовый телефон.

\- Я тоже рад вас слышать, миссис Смолвуд. Долго же вы готовили эту спасательную операцию, - сказал Майкрофт и услышал в ответ:

\- Я видела передачи с вашим участием и быстро узнала, где находится остров, но не могла ничего предпринять, пока Магнуссен не застрелился. Мистер Холмс, извините, но у него были письма, компрометировавшие моего мужа, а это означало конец не только его карьеры, но и моей.

\- «Извините» в карман не положишь, - недовольно буркнул Майкрофт. – А если бы меня здесь убили?

\- Мы устроили бы пышные похороны за счёт государства.

\- Если осталось бы что хоронить… Это слабое утешение, миссис Смолвуд.

\- Надеюсь, вас утешит повышение по службе. На острове вы показали себя мужественным и находчивым человеком, укрепив доверие электората к нашему ведомству, ну, а ваши тайны оказались не столь ужасными, как это представлялось в начале.

\- Благодарю вас, - сказал Майкрофт, преисполнившись важности, и закончил разговор.

\- Майкрофт, а её вылечат? – забеспокоился Джон, поглядывая на соседний вертолёт.

\- Физически, скорее всего, да, а вот душевно – вряд ли. Придётся теперь лично приглядывать за ней и больше никаких живых подарков, - ответил тот.

\- И с какого перепуга тебя угораздило притащить к ней Мориарти? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Она потребовала его взамен на помощь в разгадке одного щекотливого дела. Всего пять минут наедине без свидетелей и видеозаписи. Их разделяло стекло, - стал оправдываться Майкрофт, теряя важный вид и остатки самообладания.

\- Идиот, - констатировал Шерлок.

\- Сам идиот, потому что отказался тогда помогать мне, - обиделся Майкрофт.

\- Заткнитесь! – рявкнул Джон. – Запереть бы вас троих в одной камере, чтобы пожизненно любили друг другу мозги.

Пристыженные братья умолкли, но дуться друг на друга не перестали. Вертолёты медленно поднялись в воздух и взяли курс на Панаму.


	12. Эпилог

Шерлок не осмелился приблизиться к Джону на похоронах Мэри Морстен и ушёл, не дожидаясь окончания церемонии на кладбище. Зато после погребения к Джону подошёл Майкрофт, которого он вообще не ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Мои соболезнования, доктор Ватсон. Так, кажется, принято говорить в подобных случаях? – сухо произнёс он.

\- Только не делайте вид, что вам не всё равно, - отмахнулся Джон.

\- Даже не думал. Я здесь по другому поводу – решил совместить неприятное с бесполезным. Давайте пройдёмся, - Майкрофт увлёк Ватсона в сторону от немногочисленных коллег и родственников.

\- Я вообще удивляюсь тому, что есть, что хоронить, - сказал Джон.

\- Эвр – великий манипулятор. То, что вы ели на острове, было свининой, которую она привезла с собой, а не человечиной, - сообщил Майкрофт.

\- Все вы, Холмсы, обожаете играть с чужими чувствами, - проворчал Ватсон. 

У него немного отлегло от сердца, когда он понял, что не совершал акт каннибализма, однако злость на эту заумную семейку, из-за которой он попал в такой переплёт, не прошла. 

\- Не все. Шерлок другой, - Майкрофт сказал лишь то, что хотел сказать, а дальше пусть доктор Ватсон развивает мысль сам.

\- Бросьте, Майкрофт, такие чувства ему неведомы. Но даже если это и не было ложью во спасение, то какое мне дело до его чувств? Мне хватает собственных! – вспылил Джон. Какое право Майкрофт имеет лезть в его личные дела?

\- Думаю, это поможет унять вашу скорбь, - Майкрофт достал из кармана брюк и протянул ему флешку с надписью A.G.R.A. – Ознакомьтесь, а потом снова поговорим о том, кто из нас лучше играл с чувствами других.

\- Что это? – с опаской спросил Джон, протягивая раскрытую ладонь.

\- Досье вашей покойной невесты.

\- И что мне с ним делать? – металлическая флешка жгла ладонь, словно была раскалённой.

\- Вам решать. С вашего позволения, - Майкрофт кивнул и направился к поджидавшему его на центральной аллее чёрному лимузину.

\- Майкрофт, погодите, - остановил его Джон, уже жалея, что погорячился. – А что с вашей сестрой? 

Уже распахнувший дверцу Майкрофт обернулся, чтобы ответить:

\- Её держат в медикаментозной коме, пока мы не найдём способ блокировать её способности к эриксоновскому гипнозу*.

\- А Джеймс Мориарти, надеюсь, на этот раз он не выкрутился?

\- Нет, хотя снова пытался выдать себя за актёра Ричарда Брука, нанятого сыграть роль Мориарти, которого одурачила моя сестра. Если не согласится сотрудничать с нами, придётся запереть его вместе с Эвр, чтобы они, как вы изволили выразиться, вечно любили друг другу мозги.

\- Не думал, что у вас есть чувство юмора, – улыбнулся Джон.

\- Вы, вообще, не думаете. Простите, не хотел вас обидеть. Под словом «вы» я имел в виду не вас лично, а всех остальных людей, - извинения Майкрофта больше походили на изощрённое оскорбление. – Что ж, мне действительно пора, - сказал он, ныряя в недра уютного салона.

 

Джон так и не смог заставить себя посмотреть содержимое флешки. Что бы там ни было, прошлого уже не изменить. За проведенную на острове неделю он и так понял, что Мэри была не той, за кого себя выдавала, но предпочёл помнить её такой, какой знал до этого. В конечном итоге после нескольких часов борьбы с любопытством флешка полетела в камин. Мэри была мертва, зато Шерлок жив и, если верить Майкрофту, действительно в него влюблён. Не может быть, твердил себе Джон, но с каждым разом всё больше сомневался. 

Шерлок не появлялся, даже не звонил и не писал смс-ки, и это было странно. Неужели Джон ему не нужен? Или, быть может, он думает, что сам не нужен Джону? Через три дня, не выдержав этой неопределенности, Ватсон отправился на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон встретила его, как родного, и, заболтав до полусмерти, проводила в гостиную. Ну а Шерлок был в своём репертуаре – буркнул «Привет», не отрываясь от микроскопа.

\- Думаю, нам надо поговорить, - начал Джон.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы уже говорим? - заметил Шерлок.

\- Только не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я. Я хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что ты сказал тогда на острове, - пояснил Джон.

\- Зачем? По-моему, нечего тут обсуждать, - Шерлок стрельнул в него настороженным взглядом и снова уставился в окуляр. Если и прочёл что-то по внешнему виду Ватсона, то предпочёл оставить это при себе.

\- То есть, по-твоему, всё в порядке? Ты всем своим друзьям говоришь, что любишь, и целуешь их? – у Джона возникло непреодолимое желание схватить этого умника за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтоб перестал выпендриваться.

\- Вот только не надо делать из мухи слона. Я много чего люблю, например, чёрный кофе, играть на скрипке и дразнить Андерсона. У нас с тобой разная эмоциональная интенсивность, но ты взрослый человек и должен понимать, что я не стал бы никого целовать без веской на то причины… 

\- Ты идиот, Шерлок, потому что я люблю тебя на три года дольше и заслуживаю услышать от тебя правду!

Шерлок наконец-то оторвался от окуляра и посмотрел ему в глаза. В кои-то веки он молчал, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Он казался сейчас ребёнком, опасающимся и одновременно готовым поверить в то, что самая заветная его мечта сбылась. Так что Джон подошёл и беспрепятственно поцеловал его в приоткрытые от удивления губы. Шерлок улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Люблю гладковыбритых врачей.

\- И трепать всем нервы, - добавил Джон.

\- Твоя комната наверху всё ещё ждёт тебя, если ты, конечно, не против, что тебе будут ежедневно трепать нервы, - предложил Шерлок.

\- Похоже, это – как раз то, чего мне не хватало три года. Чуть не помер без тебя от скуки, - ответил Джон.

 

* Эриксоновский гипноз предлагает множество речевых приемов, стратегий косвенных внушений и техник невербального воздействия (работа голосом, разрыв шаблона и т.д.), позволяющих быстро ввести человека в транс, так, чтобы он этого не заметил. Или наоборот, провести внушение вообще без транса, а при необходимости вызвать у него потом амнезию.  
Основной принцип эриксоновского гипноза заключается в том, что работать нужно непосредственно с бессознательным, потому что все основные изменения происходят именно там. Поэтому при работе методами эриксоновского гипноза понятие "негипнабельности" абсурдно по определению - гипнабельны все, у кого есть сознание.


End file.
